eterno Invierno
by zanavalu
Summary: los tree ligth llegan a la tierra por primera vez... pero se dan cuenta de que algo peculiar esta sucediendo en la ciudad.
1. Chapter 1

Tres estrellas fugaces atravesaron la bóveda celeste, iluminando la ciudad. Su llegada a la tierra paso desapercibida, para todos los habitantes, quizás un par de años atrás un grupo de guerreras le habrían detectado, pero ahora ya no existían, o eso era lo que la sociedad sabia y lo que causaba sus problemas. Ahora la ciudad contaba con toque de queda, nadie salía a las calles cuando se ponía el sol. A menos nadie con sentido común.

Una luz ilumino un departamento abandonado, haciéndole habitable.

Un joven de cabellera oscura sonrió en la oscuridad de la noche. Su sonrisa se amplio al entrar, al fin podría descansar. El joven fue seguido por dos muchachos mas, uno de cabellera café y otro de cabellos plateados, el segundo era el mas bajo de los tres, mientras que el castaño era el mas alto de los tres, dejando al pelinegro como el intermedio.

parece ser que nade se percato de nuestra presencia.- dijo aliviado el pelinegro.- que suerte ¿no?.-

suerte… ¿Por qué siempre te tomas todo a la ligera?... tal vez tu lo consideres suerte, pero a mi no deja de parecerme sospechoso.- dijo con una expresión sombría el peligris.

Taiki… ¡dile algo a yaten! ¿verdad que fue suerte?.- pidió el pelinegro a su hermano mayor.

Lo siento seiya, pero, estoy de acuerdo con yaten.- su rostro se puso serio, el castaño avanzo a la ventana, teniendo así una mejor vista de la ciudad. Su rustro se ensombreció, como podía una ciudad tan bella y lucir tan desolada y fría.- ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?...

¿tu también lo sientes?.- pregunto seiya adoptando finalmente una expresión seria. En esta ocasión no solo Taiki le miro sorprendido también lo hizo yaten.- esa energía sombría que se cierne en la ciudad, asechando en los rincones…- Yaten imito a sus hermanos y observo la ciudad a través de la ventana. Sus hermanos tenían razón, a pesar de ser de noche y de que todas las calles estuvieran calladas y en paz… era precisamente lo que menos paz y tranquilidad brindaba ¿Qué era lo que se escondía en aquella oscuridad?¿Galaxia?... no… era diferente… cuando aquella persona llego a su planeta, se mostraba temerosos pero con vida… no como este que trataba de aparentar que estaba muerto…

Será mejor que descansemos, mañana comienza búsqueda.

Cada uno de los hermanos se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación. Esperando que por la mañana todo se viera con mas claridad y si era posible menos escalofriante.

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana iluminaron las frías y solitarias calles de la ciudad, que conforme el cielo se iluminaba cobraron vida, hasta los árboles parecían alegres de recibir al sol, que ahuyentaba a la horrible oscuridad. Eso no paso desapercibido a para un joven de cabellos negros, que observaba desde el balcón las calles ahora vivas.

¡espérame!.- grito una chica de cabellos rojizos a una peculiar jovencita de cabellos rubios amarrado en coletas, que se detuvo y volvió la vista.

Date prisa molly.- dijo con seriedad la chica.

Perdóname je je, vamos que nos toca el servicio del salón.- la chica sonrió efímeramente, para continuar con su camino.

Seiya estaba sorprendido, esa voz era muy bella pero no le quedaba el tono frío que utilizo.

seiya… ven a desayunar.- tras el grito de yaten seiya entro a la habitación olvidándose momentáneamente de aquella fría chica.

Fin del capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Un mes había pasado desde su llegada a la tierra, la fama ya les había alcanzado aunque Seiya seguía sin entender por que de pronto tenían que asistir a la preparatoria, el estudio no era su fuerte, mientras que taiki estaba extasiado, ahora que ya eran famosos podrían relajarse un poco y dedicar tiempo al estudio. A yaten le daba lo mismo.

ya esta todo listo.- dijo su representante con alegría.- aquí están los papeles, los uniformes los deje en su habitación. Yaten sonrió indiferente no importaba como fueran esos uniformes, todo lucia bien en él. Los tres chicos observaron a David quien sonrió resignado, la alegría en sus ojos azules se esfumo.- je parece que me quedare a dormir… ¡podríamos tener una pijamada!.- exclamo con alegría.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te auto invitas?.- dijo yaten con molestia.- además no te he dado permiso de que te quedes… ¿acaso no me escuchaste?.- exclamó molesto. Pero una gota de sudor bajo por su frente al darse cuenta de que el joven estaba preparando un lugar para dormir en el sillón de la sala, de hecho ya estaba acostado con los pies sobre este.- baja tus sucios pies de MI sillón.- exclamo recalcando que era su sillón.

Vamos yat… no seas tan amargado… no se como le gustas a las chicas.- dijo con los ojos medio serrados, la sonrisa desapareció de su labios agregando seriamente.- además ya oscureció, no pienso salir a estas horas. Valoro mi vida.

"¿valoro mi vida"…- taiki se acerco al joven, bajo los pies del chico desocupando el lugar donde tomo asiento.- ¿valoras tu vida? Dime que demonios esta sucediendo en esta ciudad… por que todo es a la luz del día.- taiki resalto este hecho refiriéndose que sus conciertos siempre comenzaban a medio día o pasadas una o dos horas, nunca antes del anochecer…- ¿dime que demonios se oculta en la oscuridad?.-

Je.- sonrió resignado.- parece que ya no podré ocultárselos…- sonrió con tristeza mientras su mirada se dirigió a la ventana y se perdió en el cielo oscuro y profundo, extrañaba caminar a la luz de la luna, ver las estrellas en el campo sintiendo la suave brisa sobre su rostro.- la verdad, no se como empezó… hace mas de dos años, algo o alguien llego a la ciudad. Al principio sus ataques eran aislados y específicos, chicas no mas de 15 años fueron atacadas.- una sonrisa melancólica apareció en sus labios, Los tres chicos se miraron entre si compartiendo miradas llenas de confusión para dirigir nuevamente su atención al castaño.- pero no nos preocupamos, ya que esas guerreras siempre aparecían.-

¿guerreras?.- pregunto seiya intrigado. "¿acaso se refería a sailors scouts?"

Guerreras que luchaban en nombre del amor y la justicia.- sonrió el chico siguiendo con su relato, como si seiya no le hubiese interrumpido.- en cabezadas por una chica de cabellos rubios, unos increíbles ojos azules… tan increíbles eran esos ojos que al verlos una paz llenaba tu corazón.- su mano se movió instintivamente a su pecho.- la verdad es que todos teníamos fe en ella, Sailor Moon… yo aun tengo fe en ella; pero…- cerro los ojos con fuerza, tratando de mantenerse sereno.- la batalla de las sailors contra aquellos seres finalmente llego.- sonrió.- Sailor Moon salio victoriosa, todos estaríamos a salvo o eso creímos.- callo un momento.- pero no fue así… aquel ser acabo con ella.- se levanto. Dejando sorprendidos a los chicos, que le siguieron.

¿Qué paso después? Y las demás sailors ¿Qué paso con ellas?.- pregunto desesperado taiki, necesitaba saber quien era ese enemigo.-

Sabes… ellas aun siguieron luchando por lo que su amada líder creía… si… ellas le amaban, _yo la amaba…_- susurro sorprendiendo a los demás.- era tan calida, tan alegre. Pero poco a poco ellas nos abandonaron…- los chicos se miraron sorprendidos, la molestia creció en ellos, ¿Qué clase de guerreras eran?¿abandonar los ideales de su princesa? Eso era tan bajo, tan desleal. El pelinegro siguió con su relato.- pero saben nosotros somos responsables de eso, al igual de esta situación.

¿a que te refieres?- pregunto yaten consternado.

Aquel ser… ofreció dejarnos con vida a toda la ciudad… a cambio de un "pequeño" sacrificio…-

¿sacrificio?.- pregunto seiya

Así es … debíamos entregarle a las guerreras… y así lo hicieron, lo hicimos.- los tres chicos se miraron horrorizados.- no nos importo dar sus vidas a cambio de nuestra "tranquilidad".

Entonces ¿ellas están?.- yaten pregunto angustiado, empezaba a sentir simpatía por esas guerreras.

¿muertas?... no… ellas lograron escapar, seguramente ahora viven como personas normales… observando de lejos, tratando de olvidarse de todo lo que acontece… en manos de aquel ser.

¿Cómo es que este ser solo ataca en la noche?.. si es tan poderoso como dices… debería atacar todo el tiempo.- preguntó con seriedad el castaño.

Eso es gracias a ella…- murmuro con melancolía.- sailor moon acabo con su oportunidad de extenderse por este mundo.- los chicos le observaron intrigados.- me imagino… no, estoy seguro de que ella antes de morir, destruyo su cuerpo y el de sus seguidores, el cuerpo que le permitía abandonar la luz de la luna y caminar libre bajo la del sol. Esta maldito… condenado a actuar siempre bajo la mirada vigilante de la luna… Es por eso que tenemos toque de queda… es por la traición hacia las sailors que nadie se queja de la situación, es por eso que mientras la luz del sol nos ilumine… viviremos al máximo y con alegría.- dijo para sonreír.-

David…- murmuro yaten.

Saben… en aquel entonces yo era frió y serio, demasiado serio… _eso era lo que ella siempre me decía._ Es por eso que ahora vivo con alegría.- el chico estiro los sus brazos, y se dirigió al sillón donde se recostó y cerro los ojos. Dando a entender a los chicos que ya no hablaría mas.

Buenas noches, David.- le dijo seiya para después retirarse a dormir. Sus hermanos le imitaron.

"¿dos años? ¿acaso tanto tiempo había pasado desde que ella desapareció?... – David suspiro, aun recordaba el momento en que despertó en el hospital, la enfermera le había preguntado su nombre… el recuerdo de una chica rubia apareció, esta pronuncio su nombre… pero el no lo pudo entender y probablemente no lo haría nunca, en ocasiones todavía soñaba con ella… ya no tanto como en aquel entonces, pero de algo estaba seguro es que aunque no supiera quien era ella… sabia que nunca podría olvidarla y que de alguna manera sus enseñanzas seguirían con el… "amare, reiré y viviré con todo mi ser, mi querida dama sin nombre…"-

Todo era oscuridad, estaba frió y la desolación se apoderaba de el. Ahora se encontraba solo. Una joven de cabello rubio apareció ante el, sus coletas se movían con el viento inexistente, sus ojos azules le observaron con amor y ¿melancolía?... sus labios se movieron… pero lo único que entendió fue la primera letra…

una "D". su nombre iniciaba con una D….

era por eso que había elegido el nombre de David… poco a poco el pelinegro perdió conciencia de si mismo, sumergiéndose en un calido y pacifico sueño, donde podía correr libre a la luz de la luna.

Fin del capitulo

Hola!!! Espero que les guste este cap, bueno me despido por ahora je


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente David se levanto temprano despertando a los tres chicos que dormían placidamente con un rico desayuno, seiya fue el primero en entrar a la cocina, aun con la ropa de dormir puesta. David esbozo una sonrisa.

buenos días.-

buenos awww… días.- respondió entre bostezos el pelinegro, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa. Al poco tiempo entro taiki con el "uniforme" de la escuela.

David… ¿Qué significa esto?.- pregunto el castaño, señalando su peculiar uniforme escolar.- este no se parece en nada a los que utilizan los estudiantes de la preparatoria Nº 10.- David sonrió como si la razón fuera obvia

Claro que no… ¿acaso pensaste que alguien tan famosos como ustedes vestirían igual?, si ustedes usaran un uniforme "normal".- hizo unas comillas con su mano.- ustedes lucirían "normales".- repitió la acción de las comillas.- y pasarían desapercibidos, YO.- se señalo a si mismo.- como su representante no puedo permitir eso. Recuerda que a partir de que acaban las clases tenemos de 3 a 5 horas de sol, eso dependiendo de la escuela, por lo que tenemos que aprovechar cada minuto con luz para promocionarlos.- dijo con decisión.-

Yo…creo que son geniales.- dijo yaten al entrar.

Wow…- dijo seiya, ocasionando que yaten le mirara esperando que terminara el elogio.- casi… te ves decente hermanito.. jaja…- un pedazo de pan interrumpió en su rostro interrumpió la risa de seiya.

Además de tonto eres un perezoso.- dijo el peligris refiriéndose al hecho de que seguía en pijama.

Después de un ameno desayuno, los chicos subieron al altima de David, quien les llevo a la escuela, donde ya se arremolinaban cientos de chicas de la escuela. Todas comenzaron a gritar cuando los chicos empezaron a bajar de elegante coche.

Yaten ¡te amo!.- gritaron a la par decenas de chicas. Una chica de cabellos negros se metió entre las chicas hasta llegar frente a los tres hermanos, seiya le miro con curiosidad, esa chica no era fea, de hecho era muy guapa y no podía evitar el hecho de que el uniforme que portaba era totalmente diferente… era gris y negro… pero lo que mas resaltaba era un pequeño resplandor rojizo… el pelinegro sacudió la cabeza, observo nuevamente a la chica que le estaba hablando…

Hola, soy tu fan numero 175.- dijo mostrando su tarjeta de plata. "el resplandor ya no esta… debí imaginarlo".- mi nombre es R…- la chica pareció dudar un momento su semblante se torno serio, observaba fijamente a tres chicas, todo se comenzó a oscurecer, sentía sus fuerzas desaparecer … "R&/((…" murmuro una voz en su cabeza, la figura de aquella chica… su cabello meciéndose al viento…

¿Estas bien?.- pregunto seiya preocupado, mientras sostenía a la chica suavemente de los hombros. La pelinegra abrió los ojos, llevo su mano derecha a su frente.

Lo siento… je me tengo que ir.- compuso una sonrisa.- nos vemos seiya.- la chica salio corriendo, a su paso su hombro golpeo a una chica rubia, que venia acompañada de una pelirroja.- _lo siento.-_ murmuro sin voltear a verla.

Al final ni nos dijo su nombre.- dijo yaten un poco molesto.

Espero se encuentre bien, se veía un poco pálida y ¿perturbada?.-

Una chicas se pusieron frente a ellos, imitando a la pelinegra.

Hola!.- saludo una chica rubia de ojos azules, seiya se sorprendió, esa chica le recordaba a la que vio la mañana que llego al planeta. El pelinegro se sorprendió cuando la vio, hasta el fondo al final de todas las chicas reunidas se encontraba aquella chica… con las coletas.- soy Midna… ¡mucho gusto! Soy su fan numero 125 dijo mostrando su tarjeta de plata.- yaten le observo con curiosidad, de todas las fans que había visto, esta niña era por mucho la mas alegre.

Hola .- saludaron los dos hermanos de las orillas, seiya parecía no procesar nada del exterior mas que aquella chica.

Hola… soy laura.- dijo una chica castaña.- mucho gusto, soy su fan numero 85.- Taiki sonrió un poco al darse cuenta que la chica era casi de su altura.

H… hola… soy Amanda…. Mucho gusto, soy su fan 25.- dijo la chica mostrando su tarjeta dorada, taiki le observo con curiosidad. Revisando cada detalle de la chica frente a el, unos increíbles ojos azules, que al verlos era como observar el mar, profundo y misterioso. El rubor en sus mejillas la hacia adorable.-

Chicos nos vemos…- grito David desde el carro. Varias chicas gritaron cuando el pelinegro se coloco sus gafas y arranco el auto.-

KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA.-

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de yaten,

Definitivamente… ese David es un…- hablo taiki al observar el coche alejarse.

Farol.- agrego yaten.- ¿verdad seiya?.- la pregunta no tuvo respuesta por que el pelinegro de la coleta ya caminaba en dirección a aquella misteriosa chica.

Ahí va de nuevo.- murmuro taiki.-

Pues yo ya me voy al salón, ver como "caen bajo sus encantos".- dijo imitando a seiya.- no me interesa.

Antes de que yaten comenzara su camino al salo, observo un poco a la chica que seguramente seria la nueva conquista de su hermano. La chica rubia observo a seiya con ¿indiferencia?.

Fin del capitulo…

Jeje

¿Qué les parecio?


	4. Chapter 4

Pues yo ya me voy al salón, ver como "caen bajo sus encantos".- dijo imitando a seiya.- no me interesa.

Antes de que yaten comenzara su camino al salo, observo un poco a la chica que seguramente seria la nueva conquista de su hermano. La chica rubia observo a seiya con ¿indiferencia?.

Los tres hermanos caminaron al salón, bueno mas bien taiki caminaba, yaten iba encorvado de tanto reír… y pues seiya iba enfurruñado.

j aja.- reía yaten.- esa chica…

no lo digas.- dijo con molestia el pelinegro.

TE R E C H A ZO .- dijo el peligris marcando cada una de sus palabras.- j aja ja

Cállate.- grito seiya tan fuerte que varios alumnos se les quedaron viendo como bichos raros.

Los tres hermanos guardaron silencio, seiya aun no podía creer como aquella chica le había desconocido y no solo eso, parecían no importarle ni un comino su fama… el chico suspiro. Sacando fuerzas renovadas. El lograría que la chica se fijara en el.

Seiya bostezo, su grupo había sido llevado a ver unas diapositivas, estaba tan aburrido que comenzó a ver a su alrededor, su vista se enfoco en la chica de las coletas, y su atención se centro en ella cuando el maestro le llamo mostrándole el control que cambiaba de diapositivas.

señorita tsukino podría pasar al frente a explicar estas diapositivas.-

la chica se levanto con lentitud. Serena se acerco al maestro y tomo el pequeño control con molestia, ella sabia que le pedía ayuda por que la tal Amanda estaba en el club de computadoras. Seiya observo con interés a la chica, sus miradas se cruzaron y le dedico una de sus sonrisas de galán. La chica se desconcertó ante esto y continuo con su explicación. Los hermanos estaban tan ocupados en otros asuntos, como vigilar la entrada para ver cuando aparecía la chica de cabellos azulados, o la chica rubia, cada una ocupada en su respectivo club. Que no notaron aquella presencia que envolvió a la escuela, manteniéndola sumergida en la "luz" del día, los relojes comenzaron a andar con lentitud, pero el día no, el sol no esperaría a nadie el se escondería de la oscuridad, oscuridad que la luna vigilaba con recelo.

La chica rubia que explicaba "animadamente" las diapositivas callo de pronto, su rostro se torno pálido y aquel control resbaló de sus manos, para cuando el dispositivo toco el suelo, despertando y atrayendo las atención de los alumnos con un sonoro plack. La chica se encontraba frente a una de las ventanas, su cuerpo estaba tembloroso, paso saliva, con un fuerte y rápido impulso jalo la cortina arrancándola de la persiana, la luz pálida y plateada de la luna golpeo su rostro. El resto de los alumnos se puso de pie horrorizados… sus celulares comenzaron a sonar. Como si aquel hechizo se hubiera roto. Yaten y compañía observaron asombrados como todos los alumnos recibían llamadas de sus familiares, preguntando por ellos, donde estaban y si estaban con bien. Así como ellos recibieron la llamada de David.

Muy pronto sonaron las campanas de la escuela, el altavoz del director se encendió y un anuncio se extendió por los pasillos.

El plan de emergencia se llevara a cabo, todos deben permanecer dentro de sus salones. Esperen nuevas instrucciones.

La mayoría de los chicos palidecieron mas aun así para sorpresa de los tres hermanos mantuvieron la calma, parecía ser que recién había comenzado todo aquello eso les había sucedido con frecuencia. Una chica se acerco a yaten y le sonrió.

no se preocupen, mientras permanezcamos dentro de la escuela estaremos a salvo… el no puede entrar.- dijo la chica pelirroja, que seiya identifico como Molly la amiga de su querido y amado bombón, así es, había decidido llamarle asi. Una chica se acerco a la pelirroja llamando su atención.

Disculpe jefa de grupo.- llamo una pelinegra de cabello corto.- la señorita mizuno, aino y kino, están en sus respectivos clubs.- eso capto la atención de la jefa de grupo.

Fin del capitulo

Hola:

Je je… aclarare unas cositas jeje … soy de México, los nombres que tienen las chicas son los que ya conocen amy, lita, rei… pero el caso de ellas es el mismo que el de Darien… o debo decir David… jeje


	5. Chapter 5

Disculpe jefa de grupo.- llamo una pelinegra de cabello corto.- la señorita mizuno, aino y kino, están en sus respectivos clubs.- eso capto la atención de la jefa de grupo.

Puedes marcarles a sus celulares para que vuelvan de inmediato por favor.

Claro jefa.- dijo la chica con seriedad.

Una presencia familiar o mejor dicho tres presencias familiares aparecieron en la escuela. Los tres hermanos se las arreglaron para desaparecer, cada uno de ellos se encargaría de una de las secuaces de galaxia, después de todo aquel planeta era el lugar donde su princesa se escondía y si este no estaba en paz probablemente ella no aparecería.

Laura se encontraba acorralada en la pared del invernadero, sus piernas temblaban pero no se dejaría amedrentar por aquel monstruo, algo le decía que eran aliados de otro ser maligno… ¿acaso nunca dejarían su ciudad tranquila?¿por que la oscuridad surge con tanta facilidad?... pero mientras ella estuviera ahí… ella…

estas temblando querida.- dijo aquella mujer con burla.- ¿miedo acaso?-.

tsk…- laura apretó sus dientes.- ¿miedo?... claro que no…- antes de que sailor aluminium siren pudiera reaccionar y que sailor figthter también. La chica sintió como una corriente recorría su cuerpo hasta su brazo y también lo sintió la sailor frente a ella, cuando recibio el golpe de lleno. La chica de cabello azul desapareció frente a los ojos de laura, la chica callo al suelo inconciente. La pelinegra salio de las sombras cuando llego a auxiliarla… pudo notar como frías y solitarias lagrimas de dolor salían de su rostro…

no.. es justo… por que tuvo que irse princes…- sailor figthter sonrió tristemente… esas chicas estaban en sus situación…

cuando sailor healer llego al edificio donde se encontraban las diferentes canchas de deporte, al principio le había parecido extraño, pero todo tenia sentido si tomaba en cuenta que aquel ser no podía entrar a edificios. Cuando puso un pie dentro del edificio esperaba encontrar a midna aterrorizada pero lo que encontró le sorprendió y una gota recorrió su frente. La chica estaba lanzando los balones de voliboll con tanta fuerza que **Sailor Lead Crow****no podía acercarse, llego un momento en que la rubia estuvo tan emocionada, que un gran y poderoso rayo salio de sus dedos, hiriendo a la sailor lead crow… quien desapareció frente a los ojos de la sorprendida y aturdida rubia… quien se dejo caer al suelo… lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos humedeciendo la duela del gimnasio, sailor healer se acerco con cuidado, tratando de calmarla.**

**vamos todo esta bien…- dijo entre asombrada y decepcionada… ella no era tan poderosa como aquella chica.-**

**¿bien?... – la chica levanto su rostro… sailor healer retrocedió al ver aquella mirada...- claro que no … ¡este mundo esta hecho un caos!¡Mi PRINCESA … mi princesa…- la chica callo inconciente.**

**Sailor maker corrió hacia el centro de computo, su expresión seria se transformo en sorpresa al encontrarse con una neblina que se extendía por esta, muy pronto pudo divisar a sailor iron Mouse, y sin titubear la ataco. La pobre sailor salio volando por la ventana y desapareció. Sailor maker se acerco de donde provenían los sollozos, poco a poco pudo divisar a la chica de cabellos a azules, la castaña llevo su mano a la cabeza de la chica tratando de tranquilizarla, pero esto ocasiono el efecto contrario.**

**¡aléjate!- grito la chica para después caer inconciente. Sailor maker observo como su guante se congelaba para después romperse en mil pedazos… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?... **

Fin del capitulo…

Jeje


	6. Chapter 6

**Los tres chicos salieron de la enfermería después de dejar a las tres jóvenes, la encargada les agradeció y les regalo una paleta a cada uno. Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de yaten, ¿paletas?¿acaso la enfermera no estaba conciente de que estaba en una preparatoria?, a diferencia de el a seiya pareció no importarle eso, ya que comía su paleta con alegría. Al llegar al salón los tres chicos observaron sorprendidos la escena, todos los alumnos estaban sumamente animados, tomando chocolate y platicando alegremente. **

**chicos ¿Dónde estaban?...- pregunto preocupada molly, yaten se preparo para contestar su característico, "no te importa", pero taiki le detuvo.-**

**estábamos en la enfermería, yaten se sentía un poco mal. Gracias por preocuparte.- la chica sonrió y les ofreció una taza de chocolate, que seiya no dudo en tomar.**

**Los tres hermanos juntaron sus bancos y justo cuando taiki abrió su boca para comenzar a comentar el tema. el sonido de una silla al caer le interrumpió. Los tres chicos se volvieron hacia la causante de todo y se sorprendieron.**

**huyyyyyy….- exploto la rubia de coletas.- ya no lo soporto.- dicho esto se dirigió hacia la ventana del salón (están en el primer piso), la abrió dispuesta a salir por ahí. **

**¡Detente! ¡por favor!.- grito molly aferrada del brazo de la rubia. La chica se volvió molesta y con un golpe se libero del agarre de su amiga.-**

**Déjame en paz.- dijo sin voltear a verla.- tengo que ir…- murmuro para después lanzarse por la ventana. O esa era su intención ya que tres chicos la detuvieron, entre ellos se encontraba seiya. La chica finalmente perdió el control.- suéltenme, déjenme ir… tengo que ir…**

**Claro que no. ¿estas loca?.- le grito uno de sus compañeros….**

**Nooooo…. Tengo que ir… samy… samy esta… samy esta… **

**No, espera hasta que amanezca… si sales ahora podrías morir…- grito el segundo chico.**

No me importa, suéltame…- gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas y humedeciendo los brazos de aquellos chicos.- samy…- la chica hizo tal esfuerzo que finalmente callo inconciente en los brazos de seiya… un resplandor ilumino la ciudad por unos instantes sorprendiendo a todos los estudiantes… aquel resplandor era plateado y calido. Como lo era la luna…

_Sailor moon.- _murmuraron 5 chicas a la vez, eso fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar seiya antes de que la chica perdiera el conocimiento.-

Samy corría por los pasillos de la escuela, ¿Por qué había tenido que jugar al héroe?... ahora ese ser le perseguía solo a el… sus pensamientos viajaron aquella guerrera que en tantas ocasiones le había salvado. Uno de los largos brazos le tomo del pie provocando que cayera al suelo de manera estrepitosa, el chico cerro los ojos al sentir el aliento de aquel ser sobre su garganta. Trago saliva, seguramente absorbería su energía por el cuello… varias lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos. Si el moría… su hermana se quedaría sola… ya no estaban sus padres…¿Quién la cuidaría?.-

kyaaaaaaaaaaa.- grito aquel ser. Samy abrió los ojos, alguien lo estrechaba calidamente, levanto su rostro encontrándose con aquella silueta, tan familiar… las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas con mayor abundancia… se aferro a ella. La chica se levanto con el en brazos…

¡HERMANA….!.- grito con fuerza al aferrarse a aquel calido abrazo.

Fin del capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

¡HERMANA….!.- grito con fuerza al aferrarse a aquel calido abrazo.

El sol salio anunciando el amanecer, las sombras se escondieron nuevamente volviendo a sus oscuros rincones.

SAMY.- grito la chica al despertar, el resto de las huéspedes de la enfermería le observaron con curiosidad. La chica no tuvo tiempo de sonrojarse cuando alguien entro a la enfermería.

Hermana…- se asomo el castaño. Los ojos de serena se volvieron acuosos, salto de la cama sorprendiendo a las 3 chicas, a samy a las dos personas que le acompañaban.

Samy…- la chica envolvió al menor en un abrazo confortante que pronto se volvió posesivo y desesperado, las lagrimas brotaban de sus mejillas.- estas bien…- Afirmo la chica tratando de convencerse a ella misma.

Claro que si, serena tonta.- dijo con cariño mientras le daba una suave palmadita, serena se separo de el y sonrió, sonrisa que ocasiono un fuerte sonrojo en todos los presentes y en especial en seiya. Samy sonrió de vuelta. Esa era su hermana… a la que tanto extrañaba. Serena se limpio las lagrimas y aquella sonrisa se amplio aun mas.

Vamos a casa…- el castaño asintió. Tomo la mano de su hermana.

Adiós.- se despidio de seiya.- vamonos molly.-

Claro.- dijo la chica que acababa de llegar para después seguirles.

Seiya se quedo de pie frente a la puerta, viendo el lugar donde había estado la chica hacia unos momentos. Una sonrisa inconciente se apodero de sus labios algo le decía que aquella sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia no debía abandonar su rostro nunca…

woau…- dijo Amanda llamando la atención de los presentes.- es la primera vez que veo a tsukino sonreír así… mmm..- llevo su mano a su mentón.- al menos en la prepa… - seiya le miro con interés.-

¿en la prepa?...- la chica asintió.

Ella iba en mi secundaria… la chica que yo recuerdo era alegre… no había persona que no fuera su amiga… - dijo con tristeza..- y aun ahora… todos los que llegan a la escuela tratan de ser sus amigos… pero pareciera que ella no les quisiera dentro de su corazón…- La peliazul callo un poco, perdiendose en sus pensamientos… ella habia estado ahí, cuando la chica y su hermano fueron llevados al hospital de su madre… ella habia sido testigo de…- la voz de la castaña la trajo a la realidad.

Tienes razón…- agrego laura.- desde que sucedió eso… ella dejo de ir a la escuela… y cuando al fin regreso, todos en el salón salieron a recibirla… pero ella ya no era la misma.

Mmm…- asintió midna, dándole la razón a las dos chicas, su mente viajo al momento en que conoció a serena, el primer día de clases en esa preparatoria. La chica le rechazo, rechazo su amistad.… y por alguna razón, eso le rompió el corazón. Seiya pudo sentir como el ambiente en la enfermería se tornaba serio y sin ánimos.

Vamos chicas, no se desanimen…- dijo con una sonrisa…-

Oh… seiya…- dijo midna con estrellitas en los ojos.- me das tu autógrafo.- pidió al chico que se sorprendió por la cercanía de la rubia.

Claro…- dijo con una sonrisa. midna dio vueltas sobre su propio eje, en una especie de danza de celebración.- pero antes… recuerdan algo de lo que paso anoche…

¿anoche?...-

Para cuando seiya llego a la casa, sus dos hermanos despedían a David del departamento.

hola y adiós.- dijo David, que sin perder tiempo entro a su auto desde donde le dirigió una ultima frase.- seiya procura descansar…. Aprovecha este día libre, que la escuela no da muchos.- así es la escuela les había dado el día libre, para que los alumnos descansaran, ya al siguiente día retomarían las actividades.

Adiós.- dijo al aire, ya que David ya había arrancado el auto.

Ya adentro los chicos le observaron con molestia, y es que seiya se las había arreglado para quedarse a solas con las tres chicas y no conforme con eso había cerrado la puerta de la enfermería y la persiana de las ventanas.

pero si es el señor conquistador.- dijo yaten con molestia.

¿a que viene eso?.- seiya callo por un momento, entendiendo lo que sucedía.- ya veo… estas celoso…- agrego con una sonrisa.- no te preocupes hermanito… que la alegre midna no dejo de hablar de ti.- dijo con picardía.

¡¿Que?!.. yo no…


	8. Chapter 8

¿a que viene eso?.- seiya callo por un momento, entendiendo lo que sucedía.- ya veo… estas celoso…- agrego con una sonrisa.- no te preocupes hermanito… que la alegre midna no dejo de hablar de ti.- dijo con picardía.

¡¿Que?!.. yo no…

Flash back

¿anoche?.- repitió midna, el pelinegro asintió.- mmm

Pues yo recuerdo muy poco, una chica extraña entro al invernadero… mmm… y luego otra chica, de cabellos negros… creo que ella me salvo.- dijo la chica con seriedad.

Pues… yo no estoy segura… recuerdo que me ataco… y me escondí…y una joven castaña me salvo… eso es todo lo que puedo recordar…

¿Solo eso recuerdan?- las dos chicas asintieron respondiendo la pregunta de midna.- pues para mi fue diferente… recuerdo que le arroje varios de mis fantásticos tiros…- dijo con un poco de vanidad, una gota recorrió la cabeza de los presentes.- pero cuando se me acabaron las pelotas…- seiya paso saliva lo que seguía aclararía sus dudas.- apareció una maravillosa guerrera.- sus ojos brillaron.- con un traje negro… era genial… jeje me salvo la vida… aunque…- agrego con tristeza. Seiya le observo con seriedad.- me habría encantado que fuera Yaten quien me salvara…- sus mejillas se encendieron y comenzó a reír como solo ella sabia, a todo pulmón..-

Hay MIDNA.- gritaron las dos chicas al unísono. Seiya soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Fin del flash back.

lo ves hermanito no tienes por que preocuparte.- dijo con burla.- Midna es solo para ti…- las mejillas de yaten se encendieron…

yo.. .no..- el chico le dio la espalda a sus hermanos, y sin que ellos le vieran esbozó una sonrisa.

mmm… esto es extraño…- dijo taiki ocasionando que sus hermanos le pusieran atención.- estoy seguro que esas chicas tienen poderes… probablemente sean las sailor scouts de este planeta…

en eso estoy de acuerdo.- dijo seiya.-

pero ¿Por qué no luchan?.- pregunto yaten angustiado.

Mmm… saben… por lo que vi, sus poderes están ahí… latentes, listos para usarse, pero, creo que es muy doloroso para ellas usarlos…- el castaño camino hacia la ventana, sus hermanos menores le siguieron con la vista.- tanto que pierden el conocimiento.

¿pero por que?...- yaten llamo la atención de los dos hermanos.- los poderes son parte de su esencia… ¿Por qué es tan doloroso?...- sus pensamientos viajaron a midna.

No creo que sea un dolor físico.- dijo seiya sorprendiendo a los presentes.- es del corazón.- dijo llevando su mano a su pecho.- de un corazón roto.

¿corazón roto?... pero si midna siempre sonríe…- dijo yaten con preocupación…

Eso no lo sabemos… no sabemos como esta cuando llega a casa… sabes escuche de una de las chicas, que ella vive sola… - los ojos de yaten se abrieron aun mas.- al parecer sus padres murieron cuando ella era muy pequeña y su tutor lo hizo hace poco.

¿y Amanda?.- pregunto taiki.-

No te preocupes, ella vive con su madre… pero laura parece que no…- dijo con seriedad

¿Qué podemos hacer por ellas?.- pregunto yaten sorprendiendo a todos.

No lo se… si tan solo encontráramos a nuestra princesa, ella podría sanar su corazón…- dijo taiki con seriedad.

Francamente no lo creo.- dijo seiya viendo el horizonte. Sus hermanos le observaron con reproche.- no me vean así… es solo… que .- bajo su rostro.- su princesa, debemos ayudarlas a encontrar a su princesa… solo así su corazón sanara..- sus dos hermanos le observaron con tristeza, probablemente seiya tuviese razón.- bueno, me retiro… jeje quiero dormir.

Buenas noches.- dijeron los dos al unísono

Noches…- respondió el pelinegro cerrando la puerta de su cuarto tras el. Se dejo caer en la cama boca abajo, observo de reojo el paisaje que se apreciaba desde su ventana, el sol de medio día iluminaba la ciudad. Cerro los ojos.


	9. Chapter 9

Noches…- respondió el pelinegro cerrando la puerta de su cuarto tras el. Se dejo caer en la cama boca abajo, observo de reojo el paisaje que se apreciaba desde su ventana, el sol de medio día iluminaba la ciudad. Cerro los ojos.

Flash back.

Hacia unos minutos que había amanecido, se sorprendió al ver como un niño de 12 años corría hacía la entrada de la escuela, al verle de pie en la entrada se dirigió a el.

hola.- saludo a prisa.-

hola.- seiya respondió el saludo.- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?.- el castaño asintió.

Estoy buscando a serena tsukino… sabes donde la puedo encontrar.

Oh… así que tu eres el famoso samy.- seiya le observo con curiosidad.

¿famoso samy? Disculpa… ¿te conozco?.- pregunto un poco a penado…

La verdad no…-respondió seiya con franqueza.- pero conozco a tu hermana… en toda la noche… no dejo de llamarte.- sonrió con tristeza.- hasta intento ir a buscarte.- samy se horrorizo al escuchar eso…-

¿Qué intento que?.- pregunto exaltado.

No te preocupes, la detuvimos a tiempo.- el rostro del chico se torno serio.

Gracias.- murmuro.-

¿Perdón?.- pregunto seiya sorprendido

Gracias… de verdad te lo agradezco…- la mirada del chico se ensombreció.- sabes… mi hermana hace mucho por mi… y es lo único que tengo… ella es la persona mas importante para mi… muchas gracias.- el pequeño le hizo una reverencia.

No tienes que agradecerme…- seiya sonrió, tratando de animar al chico.- jeje tuve la oportunidad de ver otra faceta de tu hermana, lastima que haya sido esa.- dijo refiriéndose a las lagrimas…

Sabes… me alegro.

¿Cómo? ¿te alegra que tu hermana se haya puesto histérica y llorara por ti?.- pregunto exaltado…- el castaño asintió.-

Me alegra saber… que pueda sentir.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa…- me alegra que pueda llorar… me alegra que este viva… sabes… que el dolor también es parte de la vida.- esta vez fue el pelinegro quien asintió. Entendía perfectamente lo que el chico trataba de decirle. Su planeta había sido destruido y su princesa al igual que la de este planeta se encontraba desaparecida… el entendía que para vivir no basta con ser feliz… también se tiene que sufrir… sea mucho o sea poco, ayuda a valorar lo bueno.

Fin del flash back

El rostro de serena sonriendo apareció en su mente antes de que el castaño se sumiera en un tranquilo sueño.

El viento y la velocidad a la que corría ocasionaban que su largo cabello negro se meciera en su espalda, rápidamente y de dos en dos subió las escaleras del templo Hikawa, tenia que llegar a su casa. Sus pensamientos viajaron a lo acontecido el día anterior. Un mal presentimiento se instalo en su corazón desde la mañana, pero por desgracia algo había engañado a sus sentidos, no había sido capaz de ver la oscuridad que sumía a su escuela en aquel hechizo… no lo había hecho hasta que la visión de aquella chica había atravesado su cabeza y su corazón.

Lo mas inquietante había sido aquella persona que había atacado a las chicas de su escuela, sin duda era una sailor scout, su nombre le había delatado.

Flash back

-alto ahí!.- grito la pelinegra interrumpiendo a Sailor Tin Nyanko, quien le observo a través de sus ojos grises, su traje negro ondeaba con el viento que entraba por la ventana.-

- no te entrometas humana, tu no me interesas. Así que si no quieres que te lastime ¡retírate!.- ordeno la chica mientras le lanzaba uno de sus ataques, la pelinegra lo esquivo con rapidez y sin perder tiempo de su bolsillo saco aquellos pergaminos sagrados, sin dudar recito el hechizo y lo lanzo a la cara de la chica, sellando sus poderes… y quemando su rostro de paso, razón por la que sailor tin niyanko huyó de ahí, dejando a la pelinegra sola en medio de aquel gran salón. – _sailor moon…- _ murmuro la chica sin ser conciente de ello.

Fin del flash back,

La pelinegra frunció el entrecejo, algo le decía, ¡no!, estaba segura de que aquella bella joven que aparecía en sus sueños, era la clave para eliminar todo el caos que acontecía en la ciudad. Y que amenazaba por esparcirse por el mundo.

Fin del capitulo


	10. Chapter 10

El día de descanso había pasado con demasiada rapidez, para disgusto de Seiya, yaten y dos chicas que hablaban animadamente con ellos. Una gota recorrió el rostro del pelinegro al ver como Amanda y Taiki hablaban de cosas y términos que el ni de chiste entendían, Midna sonrió nerviosamente al escuchar todas esas palabras tan complicadas que amenazaban con darle un monumental dolor de cabeza. Laura coloco una mano en el hombro de la chica, como apoyo moral, ella tampoco entendía mucho. Las dos chicas y el peligris cambiaron sus caras de fastidio y confusión por una llena de picardía, frente a ellos y entrando por la puerta del salón, se encontraba la rubia que causaba tantos estragos en el pelinegro, quien no dudo en correr en su encuentro. La chica se sorprendió cuando su camino fue bloqueado.

Kou.- murmuro la chica con indiferencia, apretó su agarre en el pequeño sobre que traía en su bolsillo. Reunió un poco de valor esperando que el chico no malinterpretara eso.- toma .- dijo mostrándole aquel sobre.- esto es para ti..

…- seiya se quedo sin palabras y sin movimiento en el cuerpo.

Si no la quieres no la tomes.- dijo la chica viendo fijamente aquella carta, ella tenia curiosidad de saber que había en ella, pero su pequeño y "lindo" hermano le había prohibido ver el contenido. Cuando seiya reacciono tomo la carta, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

La hora del receso llego y seiya se hizo ojo de hormiga, o mejor dicho se escapo de sus dos hermanos y sus tres nuevas mejores amigas, ¿se preguntan para que? Pues para leer la carta de amor que le había dado "su bombón", el pelinegro asintió, sin duda esa era una carta de amor. El chico subió a la terraza de la escuela, y tomo asiento junto a la puerta que daba a las escaleras, paso saliva y lentamente comenzó a abrir la carta de amor.

-Hola Amigo:… - comenzó a leer un desilusionado seiya. Eso no era una carta de amor, era una mensaje de su nuevo amigo, el chico arrugo la carta, levanto su rostro al cielo.- ¡NO PUEDE SER!.- grito el chico, para después suspirar sonoramente y leer la carta de su amigo.- todos los jueves asisto a un curso después de la escuela, y como es costumbre mi hermana va a recogerme a las 5:00 pm, te adjunto la dirección. P.d. cerca hay una cafetería que vende unos deliciosos pasteles que a mi hermana le encantan.´- el pelinegro termino de leer la pequeña nota y tomo el croquis entre sus dedos, así que el pequeño samy estaba haciendo de cupido, una sonrisa se apropio de sus labios. El se encargaría de ganarse un lugar en el corazón de la rubia… el la devolvería a su antiguo yo, que sin lugar a dudas era un yo alegre y calido.

Seiya llego a la tan ansiada cita, samy le saludo alegre por el ventanal del loby de la pequeña escuela de regularización, comenzó a tararear, sin darse cuenta pronto comenzó a cantar, aquella canción dedicada a su princesa, todos esos sentimientos de búsqueda, de desesperación, de amor, de esperanza… de fe… "por favor princesa … escucha mi llamado…"

Search for you love…- termino seiya a capela… un grupo de chicas histéricas aplaudían y pedían autógrafos, el pelinegro sonreía calidamente, pero en sus ojos se podía apreciar aquella tristeza… aquellos sentimientos. muy pronto el chico las despacho y todas se fueron a su casa contentas. Un par de zafiros observaban sorprendidos aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza, pero a la vez llenos de fe y esperanza.

"princesa … por favor" la rubia sacudió su cabeza… alejando esos pensamientos… las princesas no eran importantes… al menos no para ella. El pelinegro sonrió al ver a la rubia ahí frente a el.

hola.- saludo con su usual galantería. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír levemente y respondió el saludo.

Hola… kou.-saludo la chica.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.- el pelinegro sonrió aun mas.

Esa pregunta no se pregunta…- dijo viéndola fijamente. La chica desvió la vista tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Mientras se maldecía mentalmente, por que se sentía así…no… sacudió su cabeza… ella no sentía nada… no debía sentir nada… por nadie mas que su hermano… solo debía cuidar a su hermano, se lo debía a….- sus ojos se tornaron vacíos y sin vida, sus pensamientos viajaban con rapidez a aquel momento… a lo acontecido hace 2 años… a lo sucedido con….- una calida mano le atrajo a la realidad.-

¿samy?.- pregunto la chica. Su hermano le observo de manera reprobatoria.- ¿Por qué me miras así?.- pregunto temerosa, seiya se sorprendió al ver como las manos de la rubia temblaban mientras sostenía los hombros de samy…-¿me o..?- un suave golpe interrumpió a la rubia.

Ni se te ocurra decir eso…- le reprendió el chico.- solo …- el chico suspiro.- no pienses en eso… ¿esta bien?.- miro a serena con determinación, la chica asintió mientras se ruborizaba.-

Ejem…- interrumpió el pelinegro.- ¿Qué les parece si les invito un helado?.- pregunto a ambos hermanos, samy sonrió en complicidad.

Claro.- y antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, era llevada a la tienda de helados, de su buen amigo Andrew… samy escogió una mesa, y dejo a los dos chicos solos, con la excusa de que tenia que probar el nuevo juego de sailor v.

Seiya sonrio al ver al chico alejarse, al volver su vista a la rubia se sonrojo, esta lo miraba intensamente. Su rostro serio paso a curioso, se apoyo en la mesa y miro fijamente al chico, reduciendo la distancia a unos milímetros, seiya podía sentir el calido aliento de la chica, sobre su rostro, las dos miradas zafiros se encontraron y finalmente serena hablo.-

no lo entiendo.- dejo escapar un suspiro, para después sentarse en su asiento, cruzo sus brazos y desvió la mirada.

¿Qué sucede bombón?¿que es lo que no entiendes?.- pregunto intrigado el pelinegro.

Como alguien como tu… se interesa por alguien como yo…- murmuro la chica con asco…

Bombón yo…- seiya se sorprendió al escuchar eso… acaso la chica….su bombón…- la conversación se quedo en pausa cuando la mesera coloco su pedido en la mesa, una vez que se retiro, serena miro a seiya, el pelinegro se recargo en su asiento, aquella mirada… tan profunda, tan vacía…

En serio que no lo entiendo… - enfoco su vista al café.- una princesa…- seiya le miro sorprendido.- eso es lo que tu buscas… a quien esperas.- dijo mientras batía suavemente su cuchara dentro del café.- yo no soy una princesa.- murmuro. Levanto su rostro encarando a seiya nuevamente. Un fuerte golpe resonó en la mesa y en todo el local, atrayendo la vista de todo el local, el pelinegro observaba sorprendido a la chica. Quien estaba apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa y le miraba con furia y confusión.- NO LO SOY… - mordió su labio.- así que DEJAME TRANQUILA.- grito para después salir corriendo del local, seguida por samy y por un aturdido seiya.

Fin del capitulo:

Hola, en verdad lamento no haber actualizado, pero es que mi computadora murió por un largo mes, la verdad no me sentía a gusto continuando la historia a partir de donde la deje en fanfiction, preferí esperar a que se recuperara jeje, por solidaridad hacia ella (que se ha esforzado mucho jeje) y por que no recordaba algunas cosas que había escrito… y la verdad no quería cambiarlas… bueno aquí estamos de nuevo reiniciando actividades jeje con mi computadora recién recuperada.


	11. Chapter 11

En serio que no lo entiendo… - enfoco su vista al café.- una princesa…- seiya le miro sorprendido.- eso es lo que tu buscas… a quien esperas.- dijo mientras batía suavemente su cuchara dentro del café.- yo no soy una princesa.- murmuro. Levanto su rostro encarando a seiya nuevamente. Un fuerte golpe resonó en la mesa y en todo el local, atrayendo la vista de todo el local, el pelinegro observaba sorprendido a la chica. Quien estaba apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa y le miraba con furia y confusión.- NO LO SOY… - mordió su labio.- así que DEJAME TRANQUILA.- grito para después salir corriendo del local, seguida por samy y por un aturdido seiya.

Seiya se sorprendió por la velocidad que había alcanzado la rubia, mas no por eso se dejo amedrentar y aumento la suya, después de todo el era un valiente guerrero que había logrado alcanzar la velocidad luz para llegar a la tierra. El chico paso a samy, y muy pronto se había situado delante de la rubia, la paso por varios metros para después detenerse y recibirla con los brazos abiertos, envolviéndola en un calido abrazo.

Ambos chicos cayeron al piso, serena sobre seiya. La chica se movía violentamente, pero el chico no la soltó. Y no lo haría… no por ahora.

¡suéltame!.-

No.- respondió seiya.

¡que me sueltes!.- grito la chica, moviéndose frenéticamente.

NO LO HARE. ¡¿Por qué NO LO ENTIENDES?!.- grito repitiendo lo mismo que la chica. Eso ocasiono que la chica dejara de moverse y se encontrara frente a frente a aquel chico, la mirada llena de determinación, el brillo en sus ojos, la voz sensual y llena de galantería, su corazón se acelero… el chico era verdaderamente apuesto… como un príncipe.- yo quiero que tu, y solo TU.- recalco esa palabra.- seas mi PRINCESA…- el rubor en las mejillas de la chica se hizo mas intenso… poco a poco acerco su rostro al de seiya, su cuerpo cada vez mas junto. Serena tomo el rostro de seiya entre sus manos y se acerco a el, fundiéndose en un tierno beso, que dejo sorprendido no solo a seiya sino también a samy.

¡¡QUE ROMANTICO!!.- exclamo con sorna una voz en su espalda, seiya y serena se levantaron aun abrazados mientras que samy se acercaba a ellos, sin dejar de observar con desconfianza a aquella mujer vestida con un traje demasiado extravagante. La vista de seiya recorrió a la chica deteniéndose en los peculiares mancuernas en sus muñecas, el color abandono su rostro.

Cuando les diga tienen que huir… esa mujer es peligrosa.- murmuro el pelinegro sorprendiendo a los hermanos, samy intento tomar la mano de su hermana, pero seiya dio la señal alertando a serena, quien al igual que samy comenzaron a correr, la rubia corría detrás de su hermano.

¡no lograran huir!.- grito sailor Lead Crow, dijo lanzando aquellas dos esferas de energía en dirección de la rubia. Seiya temió lo peor al ver como las esferas impactaban en la espalda de la chica… quien cayo al suelo con un golpe seco.

¡Hermana!¡serena!.- Gritaron al unísono, la chica comenzó a moverse y para sorpresa de seiya y de la misma sailor lead crow, se puso de pie.. y comenzó a correr en dirección de su hermano, quien al verla venir siguió su camino, seguramente su hermana le seguiría.

Un tenue resplandor rosado envolvió a samy sin que este se percatara de lo que sucedía, su velocidad se torno sobre humana y pronto serena le perdió de vista. Para cuando el chico se detuvo se encontraba en medio del parque numero 10, completamente solo.

El castaño paso saliva al comprender que no tenia idea de cómo había llegado tan rápido a ese lugar.

vaya, vaya¿Qué tenemos aquí?.- dijo una chica frente a el, sus cabellos blancos hacían juego con su ropa. Sailor iron Mouse se acerco lentamente al chico. Samy trastabillo y callo sentado al suelo. Aquellas esferas de luz que vio dirigidas a su hermana ahora lo estaban hacia el, con sus manos cubrió su rostro un fuerte resplandor le cubrió; el impacto nunca llego, con temor abrió su ojo izquierdo… y en seguida el derecho, ahí estaba nuevamente…

sailor moon…- murmuro el chico. Sailor iron Mouse dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendida… esa era otra guerrera… una que no coincidía con las descripciones… entonces eran 5 en total… los pensamientos de sailor iron Mouse se vieron interrumpidos por 4 resplandores que pronto se transformaron en 4 sailor scouts…

fin del capitulo

jeje

aquí avanzando poco a poco, gracias por sus reviews… la historia continua jeje

y bueno con respecto a lo largo de los capitulos... pues jeje que se le va a hacer, en lo personal se me hace mas comodo leer un muchos capitulos cortos que un capitulo super largo jeje ..

bye


	12. Chapter 12

sailor moon…- murmuro el chico. Sailor iron Mouse dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendida… esa era otra guerrera… una que no coincidía con las descripciones… entonces eran 5 en total… los pensamientos de sailor iron Mouse se vieron interrumpidos por 4 resplandores que pronto se transformaron en 4 sailor scouts…

alto ahí villana.- hablo sailors mars… su vista fija en sailor moon… rei sonrió tristemente… esa no era la guerrera que ella conocía, era solo una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Su vista se desvió hacia el chico que la guerrera protegía, se sorprendió al ver aquel resplandor rosado alrededor de samy. ¿acaso el chico…? La pelinegra sacudió su cabeza enfocándose en las chicas frente a ella, todas las guerreras con las que alguna vez lucho estaban a su lado. Su expresión se torno seria y alejando sus pensamientos ataco a aquella chica que amenazaba con la seguridad de la ciudad.

Saeta llameante de Marte!.- grito la chica lanzando su ataque a sailor iron Mouse que no le quedo de otra mas que huir. Las 4 chicas rodearon a sailor moon y al pequeño samy. Tan concentradas estaban en la guerrera de coletas que no se percataron cuando sailor maker y healer llegaron a contemplar la escena.

¡sailor moon!... ¡estas aquí!.- exclamo sailor Venus con alegría. La chica nego suavemente…

No del todo.- murmuro.- y ustedes tampoco.- dijo con determinación, su vista se detuvo en mars.- excepto tu mars… siempre fuiste la mas fiel.- dijo con una sonrisa. las demás sailors le observaron sorprendidas ¿a que se refería sailor moon? Su respuesta se vio respondida cuando un terrible dolor les invadió el cuerpo, sus ojos pronto se llenaron de lagrimas. Una pregunta en común recorría su corazón "¿Por qué mi cuerpo rechaza a mi corazón?¿por que están doloroso ser yo misma?". La expresión de sailor moon se lleno de amor y comprensión. Yaten se sorprendió al ver esa mirada… era tal y como David la describió en una ocasión.- es por que su corazón esta roto… al igual que el mió… oh mis guerreras… por favor no pierdan la fe, recuerden que las amo…- murmuro antes de convertirse en un hermoso humo rosa y entrar en el cuerpo de samy, quien cayo inconciente en ese momento.

Las chicas vieron a sailor moon desaparecer suavemente frente a sus ojos… al contrario de su transformación que lo hizo de forma dolorosa, sailor mercury, Júpiter y Venus, cayeron al suelo contrayéndose en dolorosos espasmos. Su transformación les abandono. Taiki casi se cae al confirmar sus sospechas, sus compañeras de clases eran en realidad las sailors scouts de este planeta.

La única que conservo su transformación fue rei, suspiro tristemente, aun faltaba para que sus compañeras sanaran sus corazones, rápidamente tomo a samy entre sus brazos… con un gran salto se alejo de ellas colocándose en una de las copas de los árboles cercanos a las chicas, desde ahí les observo levantarse, todas tenian lagrimas aun en sus mejillas, pero eso no las detuvo, con paso seguro se levantaron y comenzaron su camino… al menos eso hicieron Amy y lita, pero mina no lo hizo, ella se detuvo en medio del parque.

-¿Qué pasa midna?¿no vienes?.- pregunto lita.

- yo… mi casa queda para el otro lado.- dijo forzando una sonrisa, necesitaba estar sola.- nos vemos mañana en la escuela.- sin dar tiempo de nada, mina salio corriendo alejándose de las chicas.

Una joven entro a su habitación que se encontraba a oscuras, se dejo caer en su cama, era verdad que había prometido vivir con alegría, por aquella persona… pero estando sola, no podía evitar llorar, no podía evitar la soledad, no… no podía, grandes sollozos salieron de su garganta, al poco rato callo en un profundo sueño… una calida mano retiro sus lagrimas, lamentaba la situación en la que vivían sus amigas, pero ella no podía hacer nada… ella no podía volver… su propio cuerpo le rechazaba, solo podía cuidar a sus guerreras desde las sombras … la chica se revolvió en sus sueños y aquella silueta desapareció… "sonríe por favor… mina."… la chica abrió los ojos.

mina…- hablo una voz en la puerta, los ojos de mina se abrieron de sorpresa al ver aquella persona, la sorpresa fue reemplazada por alegría, y esta fue acompañada por unas intensas lagrimas. La chica se lanzo a los brazos de aquella persona, sus cabellos brillaban plateados por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana al igual que la particular marca en forma de luna en su frente… el abrazo se hizo mas estrecho, una gran luz ilumino la habitación.

Fin del capitulo


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

La puerta sonó en repetidas ocasiones y de forma desesperada, taiki observo a yaten de manera comprensiva, tenia razones para estar preocupado, ya era el tercer día que midna no asistía a la escuela… y la tercera ocasión que iban a buscarla a su casa… y al parecer el resultado seria el mismo que en las dos veces anteriores… o eso creía, pero para su sorpresa la perilla de la puerta se movió y lentamente la puerta se abrió . los tres chicos se sorprendieron, pero al ver el rostro de mina quien tenia los ojos hinchados… y les veía confundida.

hola..- murmuro la chica, para después reaccionar y entrar corriendo a su casa, 2 de los tres chicos le observaban divertidos mientras que el tercero lo hacia preocupado.

Midna… cálmate…- dijo yaten moviendo las manos de forma nerviosa. La chica lo observo sin comprender.-

¿Qué me calme?¡ya es tardísimo!- los tres hermanos no comprendían lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia

Para que? .- pregunto finalmente el chico de cabellos plata

Para la escuela… por supuesto..- dijo la chica sin ganas, con la falda del uniforme en una mano. Seiya reprimió una risa, o mejor dicho yaten le hizo retener la risa.

Midna…- llamo yaten con una voz tan llena de preocupación que mina se calmo de inmediato.- con hoy son tres días que no asistes a la escuela…

¿Cómo?.- pregunto mina con una sonrisa nerviosa… su mano se movió inquieta por sus cabellos.-¿3 días?...- la chica se masajeo la sien izquierda… "¿tres días?¿que había hecho esos tres días?... no recordaba mucho… solo…".- la falda del uniforme cayo a sus pies.- ¡ARTEMIS!.- exclamo la chica, mientras saltaba hacia su cuarto, yaten no tardo en salir tras de ella, al cruzar la puerta espero lo peor… un novio maltratador que obligaba a la chica a permanecer en la casa. Pero casi se va de boca al encontrarse con aquellos grandes ojos azules que le observaban fijamente, un pequeño maullido salio de la boca de la pequeña criatura. Un discreto sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del chico.

Midna…- hablo taiki. La chica le miro sin dejar de abrazar al gato.

Mina…- dijo la chica.- ¿podrías dejar de llamarme Midna?.-dijo mientras se mordía el labio. Ese nombre no le gustaba nada… sentía que traicionaba todo lo que una vez fue… que rechazaba todas sus experiencias en Londres como sailor v y después en Japón como sailor Venus… y lo mas importante la hacia sentir como basura por olvidar a su princesa… "serena"… sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente… y se aferro a artemis con mas fuerza.

_Perdóname artemis…- _murmuro la chica, el pequeño gato blanco se dedico a lamer la mejilla de la chica tiernamente. Yaten se armo de todo su valor y abrazo a la chica tiernamente, quien con un brazo libre se aferro a la espalda de yaten.

Una vez que mina se calmo y se vistió y arreglo, los chicos se encontraban tomando un poco de te, en espera que la rubia les dijera que había pasado con ella. La chica se revolvió nerviosa en su asiento, ¿Qué debía hacer?¡¿decirles la verdad?!... mina se perdió en los ojos color esmeralda de yaten, la voz de seiya le atrajo a la realidad, y en seguida un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

mina… sabemos que eres una sailor scout.- hablo seiya sin tacto alguno, taiki llevo su mano a la cara golpeando su propia frente, su hermano si que no tenia delicadeza. La chica se sorprendió, sus ojos azules abiertos y brillando misteriosamente la descubrían. Una sonrisa resignada apareció en su rostro.- no te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie… nosotros tenemos nuestro propio secreto. – esa revelación capto la atención no solo de mina, sino también del pequeño gato blanco.

¿secreto?... ¿Cuál es ese?...- les miro seriamente.

Nosotros hemos recorrido la vía Láctea, en busca de nuestra princesa, ha sido esta búsqueda la que nos ha traído a este planeta tan bello, pero ni en nuestras peores teorías, nos imaginamos la situación que tu mundo esta pasando. Y eso sumada a la presencia de sailor galaxia, el ser responsable de la destrucción de muchos planetas incluido en nuestro. Jamás pensamos que esta ciudad estuviera controlada por ese ser… pero lo que mas me intriga es que apenas y hemos sabido de galaxia…

¿acaso ustedes son guerreros?.- pregunto mina sorprendiendo a los tres.- ¿ustedes son esas sailors scouts?.- Yaten asintió lentamente.

Nosotros conformábamos la corte de nuestro reino, los tres estábamos siendo preparados para tomar un lugar junto a nuestra princesa como sus consejeros. Pero el ataque de galaxia fue demasiado fuerte. Las tres guerreras mas poderosas del planeta dieron sus vidas por ella. Aquellos poderes nos eligieron… cuando nos transformamos, estas maravillosas guerreras poseen nuestro cuerpo y somos capaces de usar estos poderes.- la chica asintió, su vista y la de artemis se cruzaron, el pequeño gato asintió lentamente.

Muchas gracias por decirme todo esto.- dijo la chica con sinceridad.- lamento que su estancia en la tierra sea de esta manera, yo soy sailor Venus, la líder de las sailor scouts interiores.- la chica se levanto.- y este es artemis.- el gatito salto a la pequeña mesita y para sorpresa de todos. Saludo cortésmente.- el es mi consejero y mi guardián, como princesa del planeta Venus.- los chicos le miraron sorprendidos.

Lamento mostrarme hasta ahora, y haberles causado preocupaciones, yo fui el responsable de la desaparición de mina estos tres días.- el gato salto a las piernas de mina, poniendo un poco celoso a yaten, por las libertades que la rubia le daba al pequeño consejero.- tres días intensos de trabajo, para poder liberar las memorias de mina.-

¿Acaso será lo mismo con las sailors faltantes?- artemis se sorprendió al ver la preocupación en las pupilas del chico castaño. El pequeño gato negó.

No si encontramos a luna antes.

Fin del capitulo


	14. Chapter 14

¿luna?.- pregunto seiya.

la consejera y guardiana de nuestra princesa.- todos le miraron sorprendidos.- su forma al igual que la mía es la de un gato. La única diferencia es que ella es negra, y sus ojos son marrones. Debemos encontrarla, y tengo una ligera sospecha de donde puede estar.- mina se volvió a levantar tirando a artemis en el proceso.

¡Mina!.- exclamo molesto

Rei… Luna tiene que estar con ella…- dijo la chica mientras se movía inquietamente por la sala.- debí suponerlo antes… Rei es la única que recordaba todo lo que sucedió…. Ella debió buscar a luna para poder encontrar a la princesa… para poder encontrar a …- la chica callo lentamente, no podía decirles a los tres chicos quien era la princesa… aun no… no mientras serena estuviera en ese estado… no mientras el corazón de su querida amiga estuviera roto y desquebrajado, no mientras su cuerpo fuera un cascaron de lo que fue la antigua serena….- tenemos que verla,… artemis…- el gatito asintió, los chicos se vieron entre ellos.

Nosotros te acompañaremos.- dijo yaten seriamente.- entre mas seamos los que luchemos por este planeta, mayor es nuestra oportunidad.- mina sonrió

Tienes razón, entre mas mangas mas fuerte se tira.- dijo sorprendiendo a todos…

Mina… así no va…. Es la unión hace la fuerza.- corrigió artemis con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza. Mina tenia las mejillas rojas ¿en serio?.-

Ejem.. bueno pues vamos…- los cuatro chicos y el pequeño gato salieron de aquel departamento.

La velocidad que alcanzaron siguiendo a la rubia les sorprendió, yaten se sintió orgulloso de ella, sin lugar a dudas merecía ser la líder de las sailors scout de este planeta. Después de varios minutos de camino, llegaron al templo hikawa, seiya trago saliva. Todos disminuyeron la velocidad y subieron aquellas largas escaleras a paso normal, al llegar se dedicaron a seguir a la rubia, que les guió hacia uno de los tantos edificios dentro del templo. Con un movimiento rápido corrió la puerta, siendo recibida por la pelinegra.

bienvenida mina.- dijo la chica con alegría, la rubia se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga. Seiya estaba sorprendido, esa chica era la pelinegra que había visto el primer día en la escuela.-

sabia que eras especial…- dijo el pelinegro con alegría. Sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.- me alegra no haberlo imaginado.- Rei asintió levemente.

Todos los presentes tomaron asiento en aquella sala, donde las sailors solían reunirse a estudiar y a planear las diversas estrategias.-

rei, tenemos que encontrar a luna.- la pelinegra sonrió levemente.-

no.- dijo sorprendiendo a todos.-

¿Por qué?.- pregunto exaltada la rubia.-¡no ves que todo depende de ella!... ¡ que tenemos que ayudar a amy y a Lita! Y ¡también encontrar a la princesa!.-

Será mejor que te calmes mina.- dijo aquella voz que en ocasiones era dulce y en otras como en esta era un poco severa.-

¡luna!.- exclamaron, artemis y mina al unísono. La pequeña gatita salio de entre las sombras, artemis se sorprendió de verla de ese tamaño, su amiga siempre había sido mas pequeña, mas nunca del tamaño de un cachorro de seis meses.

¡¿pero por que!?.- pregunto preocupado. Todos le miraron sorprendido.-¿Qué te paso?...- dijo al acercarse a ella y acariciar su rostro con el propio.

Oh artemis…- dijo tristemente. Rei estrecho sus ojos. La pequeña gatita tomo aire, la pequeña y dorada cresta de media luna en su frente brillo intensamente, llevando a los 5 chicos a sus memorias.- "hay algo que les debo confesar…"- dijo tristemente, todos se sorprendieron.- "sailor moon no murió a manos de aquel monstruo.- los ojos de yaten se abrieron llenos de sorpresa. Mina cerro los ojos… en el fondo ella sabia lo que había sucedido…- el ultimo ataque que ella lanzo sirvió para sellarlo en las sombras… pero el desgraciado… - dijo con rencor.- reunió sus ultimas fuerzas para seguirla… creo un cuerpo provisional, un cuerpo capaz de atravesar la luz del día, oh Mina, tu sabes que ella siempre fue muy inocente.- miro fijamente a mina, Rei desvió la mirada, ella no podía presenciar lo que sucedió, no de nuevo


	15. Chapter 15

.- y espero el mejor momento….- las memorias de luna finalmente comenzaron.

-aquel día fue como cualquier otro,.- todos los objetos y de la calle se veían particularmente enormes, todos supusieron de que era por que veían todo desde donde lo hacia la pequeña gatita.- _yo iba a su lado, ella venia particularmente feliz, ella y darien eran felices… habían decidido ser amigos y yo le apoyaba firmemente, no me importaba Tokio de cristal, no me importaba mucho nada, solo que ella estuviera feliz, solo que mi princesa fuera feliz. Las dos entramos a la casa, ella con su usual sonrisa, serena gritó alegremente saludando a mama ikuko, y papa… mi pequeño también estaba ahí…- lagrimas asomaron por sus ojos al sentir el dolor de luna al revivir aquel momento.- pues venia entrando_ del jardín de enfrente… pero la respuesta de mama ikuko y de papa, nunca llego. – seiya sintió como su corazón se rompía, y solo con escuchar el triste tono de la pequeña gatito.

Aunque el sabia que venia lo peor.- _ella y yo fuimos las primeras en entrar a la sala, mi pequeño nos seguía ingenuamente unos cuanto pasos atrás. Ella entro en shock… yo no sabia que hacer… mama ikkuko no respondería nunca mas… su cuerpo estaba inerte en una esquina de la sala, al parecer había tratado de protegerse de su atacante, con el plumero que aun estaba sobre su mano… podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar… no podría mantenerme en pie mucho tiempo, y ella tampoco lo haría… dio un paso lentamente hacia delante, un crack ocasionó que ella volteara hacia el suelo, los lentes de su querido padre terminaron de romperse bajo sus pies, una gota de sangre callo sobre un pequeño charco y de esta siguieron varias mas, todas caían lentamente, con temor serena volvió la vista hacia el techo… sus ojos se tornaron aun mas vacíos, todo brillo en ellos habían desaparecido… incrustado en el techo estaba su padre, por su posición se podía saber que mas de no de sus huesos estaban rotos y es que sus brazos estaban en una posición poco ortodoxa que estando bien nunca alcanzarían_… _serena llevo sus manos hacia su cara… abrió la boca pero los gritos no salían… y no lo harían. La voz de samy a sus espaldas la trajeron a la realidad. _

_Una faceta nunca vista en la guerrera se mostró. Con una mascara perfecta se volvió hacia su pequeño hermano… "será mejor que salgamos" murmuro.- "¡¿pero por que?!."respondió el mas pequeño en su inocencia… la rubia le sonrió sin emoción "es algo de adultos samy, no puedes pasar a la sala". Dijo sin emoción… en el momento en que samy volteo hacia el lado contrario de la sala, ahí estaba aquel ser,… su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, sangre que seguramente era de mama y papa. Con un chasquido de sus dedos el fuego nos rodeo, la habitación donde yacían los cuerpos de mama y papa, fue la primera en estallar en llamas… los ojos de sailor moon volvieron ha ser vacíos y sin importarle nada se transformo frente a su hermano… los ojos del castaño se abrieron de la sorpresa, ignorando la razón de aquella batalla… y por primera vez… sailor moon dejo de luchar por el amor y la justicia… lucho con odio, con ira y sed de venganza en su corazón. El usual traje no apareció, su color azul desapareció, solo tonos grises en su vestimenta, el halo de la princesa… fue remplazado por una horrible oz… y sin miramientos y sin sentimientos destruyo a aquel ser… manchando por primera vez su manos de sangre… sailor moon avanzo hacia a mi… sin percatarse de aquella ultima energía que la atacaría… sin pensarlo dos veces me lance entre ella y el ataque… mi cuerpo quedo destrozado…-_ todo se detuvo un momento, mas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas gatunas.

- _fue cuando ella reacciono, volvió a ser la guerrera que siempre conocí… me tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos, eran tan calidos_.- dijo con añoranza.- _me miro con sus ojos llenos de tantas emociones… y fue en ese momento cuando lo supe… la chica sonrió tristemente, la piedra en su pecho brillo tenuemente. Trate de detenerla, el cristal de plata aun estaba contaminado de aquellas emociones… aquel despliegue ocasiono que mi pequeño quedara inconciente… así que el no sabe lo que sucedió después… y creo que es lo mejor… los cuerpos de mama ikkuko y papa sanaron milagrosamente, volviendo a la vida… pero.- mina y los tres hermanos se horrorizaron sabiendo lo que venia.- el cuarto estaba en llamas… ¡¡ELLOS MURIERON LENTAMENTE…NUEVAMENTE!!... ¡¡ESO NO ERA LO QUE ELLA QUERIA!!!... ELLA QUERIA QUE VOLVIERAN A SU LADO… QUE VOLVIERAN A LO QUE UNA VEZ FUERON… el cristal de plata no alcanzo a curarme a mi… ella lo detuvo… pero el incendio siguió su curso… la transformación le abandono, me deposito cuidadosamente en el suelo, lejos de las llamas y con pasos lentos e inseguros serena avanzo hacia sus padres… la vida otorgada por el cristal de plata, les había abandonado… ella se quedo ahí… de pie, sus coletas caían sin vida, al igual que sus brazos, observando como el cuerpo de sus padres se consumía en aquel fuego maldito...- _

_Mina lloraba silenciosamente.- trate de llamarla, de que se salvara… de que salvara a mi pequeño… para que ambos vivieran… pero ella no respondería… por que ya no me entendía… mi voz fue reemplazada por pequeños y lastimeros maullidos… mi vista era cada vez mas borrosa... "por favor… serena… sal de aquí" le rogue de corazón… entre la confusión y el humo, pude verlos… un grupo de bomberos entraron a la casa… sacaron a samy… y a serena la sacaron sin que ella se diera cuenta… creo que nunca lo hizo… uno de ellos me levanto suavemente del suelo, procurando no dañar mas mi maltrecho cuerpo…. Su mano viaja suavemente por mi cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarme… todo se vuelve negro… "solo espero que mi princesa este bien, es mi único deseo… por favor cristal de plata dale otra oportunidad…" un suave maullido abandonó los labios de luna… el bombero la aprieta suavemente contra su cuerpo… el pequeño animal ahora descansaba en paz.-_

Después de varios minutos todos en la sala permanecieron en silencio, luna fue la primera en hablar…-

hace seis meses que renací en este mundo, y solo hasta hace unas semanas … fui capaz de recobrar mis recuerdos y poderes.

Por que te encontraste con Rei…- agrego mina…

No.- negó la gatita.- … estoy segura de que me encontré con una pieza del corazón de serena…-

¿pieza del corazón?¿que quieres decir con eso?¿no basta con tu presencia para que mi bombón vuelva ha ser la de antes.?...

Por desgracia no,… por ahora hasta que no encontremos la manera de que el corazón de la princesa vuelva a su cuerpo… lo único que puedo hacer es ayudar al resto de las sailors a volver a la normalidad.


	16. Chapter 16

Después de varios minutos todos en la sala permanecieron en silencio, luna fue la primera en hablar…-

hace seis meses que renací en este mundo, y solo hasta hace unas semanas … fui capaz de recobrar mis recuerdos y poderes.

Por que te encontraste con Rei…- agrego mina…

No.- negó la gatita.- … estoy segura de que me encontré con una pieza del corazón de serena…-

¿pieza del corazón?¿que quieres decir con eso?¿no basta con tu presencia para que mi bombón vuelva ha ser la de antes.?...

Por desgracia no,… por ahora hasta que no encontremos la manera de que el corazón de la princesa vuelva a su cuerpo… lo único que puedo hacer es ayudar al resto de las sailors a volver a la normalidad.

Amanda caminaba por el hospital de su mama, le gustaba hacerlo, en ocasiones ayudaba a algún paciente o familiar de algún paciente que se perdían por los enormes y confusos pasillos, después de todo ella seria una gran doctora algún día, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios… para cuando fue conciente se encontraba en el pabellón psiquiatrico del reconocido hospital, una gota fría de sudor bajo por su frente, al recordar de lo que había sido presente… una lagrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla, que rápidamente retiro… no entendía por que sufría al recordar a cuando tsukino ingreso a esa sala…

Amy…- hablo una voz detrás de ella, la chica peliazul volteo asustada, ese nombre le daba miedo…-

¿Cómo me llamaste?...- pregunto temerosa viendo fijamente a aquellos ojos azules, tan calidos…

Amanda…- sonrió calidamente.-

Creí haber escuchado…- la chica se maldijo mentalmente, su madre frente a ella sonrió.

Creo que debes descansar hijita…- su mano recorrió los cabellos azules de su querida hija.

Tienes razón, mama. He estado haciendo demasiado…- dijo mientras se acercaba a su madre y se abrazaba de ella.

Ven, será mejor que vallamos a casa,…- y sin esperar respuesta de su hija, la saco suavemente del pabellón de psiquiatría, no le gustaba que su hija estuviera ahí…

Al llegar a la casa se llevo una gran sorpresa, en la puerta de esta esperándola se encontraban los tree ligths, Midna, y la chica del templo hikawa, su mama se despidió, al parecer había recibido una llamada de emergencia.

hola, Amanda…- hablo taiki rompiendo el hielo, la chica asintió suavemente.

Hola taiki, …- esbozo una sonrisa.- gustan pasar?.- pregunto mientras abría la puerta, todos los presentes asintieron… y le siguieron al interior del lujoso departamento. El castaño observaba sorprendido lo elegante del lugar, había escuchado que la madre de Amanda era una excelente y famosa doctora, pero no se imagino que le fuera tan bien.

Gustan algo de tomar?.- pregunto sin olvidar sus buenos modales, todos negaron.

No, gracias.- hablo taiki.

Queremos hablar contigo, Amy.- dijo sin preámbulos la chica pelinegra.

¿Cómo me llamaste?.- pregunto aterrada

Amy, es tu nombre ¿verdad?.- pregunto viéndola fijamente con aquellos ojos negros y misteriosos.

No… ese no es mi nombre.- dijo negando nerviosamente.- creo que te has confundido…- dijo sin ver a rei directamente a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando se percato de los dos gatos, uno blanco que se encontraba sobre el hombro de Midna y una pequeña gatita en las piernas de rei, la cresta de media luna en ambas frentes captaron su atención… el calido rostro de una chica de cabellos rubios apareció en su cabeza, como un fuerte golpe… la chica sacudió su cabeza…- no te atrevas…- murmuro con dolor y temor, todos se sorprendieron.

¿de que hablas?...- pregunto mina preocupada.

No te atrevas …no lo hagas…- mina se acerco a ella, un fuerte golpe por parte de amy la detuvo, todos observaban atónitos.- no te atrevas a hacerlo… no te atrevas a hacerme recordar.- luna se sorprendió, pero en esta ocasión no podía aceptar la orden-petición de la guerrera del agua, no cuando era el dolor hablando por ella. La pequeña gatita y artemis saltaron al centro de la habitación.

Perdóname Amy…- luna cerro sus ojos, evitando así cualquier contacto con los zafiros de mizuno, las crestas en forma de luna brillaron, el resplandor de ambas se unió en un rayo dorado que golpeo la frente de la guerrera, después de unos segundos la cresta de luna en la frente de la chica fue reemplazada por la cresta de mercurio… los ojos azules de la chica perdieron su brillo, eso solo podía significar que estaba perdida en sus recuerdos…

Fin del capitulo:

Aclaraciones, bueno lamento no haberlo puesto mas claro, pero cuando luna habla de su pequeño se refiere a samy, no se si recuerden que después de que sailor moon le pide de favor al castaño que cuide de luna, estos dos se llevan muy bien. Y pues me agrado la idea de que luna le quisiera tanto, después de todo samy es el bebe de la casa.


	17. Chapter 17

Perdóname Amy…- luna cerro sus ojos, evitando así cualquier contacto con los zafiros de mizuno, las crestas en forma de luna brillaron, el resplandor de ambas se unió en un rayo dorado que golpeo la frente de la guerrera, después de unos segundos la cresta de luna en la frente de la chica fue reemplazada por la cresta de mercurio… los ojos azules de la chica perdieron su brillo, eso solo podía significar que estaba perdida en sus recuerdos…

Las memorias pasaban frente a sus ojos, cuando conoció a la inocente serena quien la llevo a los juegos crow, después a la indomable Rei, quien parecía rehusarse a su compañía, pero al cabo de unos días les acepto. A la valiente y noble lita, quien no dudo en protegerlas y unirse a su grupo y finalmente a la alegre e impredecible mina, su batalla contra el negaverso, contra Alan y Anne, la luna oscura… el príncipe diamante… sus ojos se abrieron con dolor, la batalla contra la oscuridad… habían vencido o eso parecía… hasta que serena perdió todo en manos de ese ser… no tuvieron tiempo de enterarse, aquel ser les había distraído atacando a una gran cantidad de gente en el parque numero diez, fue en ese momento cuando lo anuncio, "sailor moon ha caído, si no quieren morir entréguenme al resto de las guerreras".

Las personas parecieron dudar un segundo, hasta que la tiara de sailor moon fue arrojada a sus pies, todos los presentes parecieron pensar la misma cosa, ¿Qué era el sacrificio de 5 chicas a cambio de vivir todos una vida llena de paz? La respuesta parecía sencilla, nada…- todos se lanzaron a las sorprendidas y doloridas guerreras, los golpes de aquellas personas parecían no doler nada, su princesa estaba muerta… sailor mercury cerro los ojos esperando lo peor… cuando la calida voz de luna llego a su cabeza "_… "por favor cristal de plata dale otra oportunidad…"_… dijo la calida voz y pronto sailor mercury y el resto de las sailors se vieron transportadas a un lugar distinto cada una… la peliazul se dejo caer… las lagrimas caían por sus manchadas mejillas, se abrazo a si misma, su frente tocando la tierra, gritos de dolor desgarraban su garganta… y eso fue lo ultimo que supo… cuando se levanto ella era Amanda una simple estudiante de secundaria…

Amy estrecho sus ojos, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, vio a su alrededor, se encontraba en el pabellón psiquiátrico del hospital de su madre. La chica camino temerosa sabiendo lo que encontraría, un chico en bata de hospital paso corriendo a su lado, sin importarle siquiera disculparse por haberla golpeado, pero no fue necesario que el chico se volviera hacia ella para reconocerlo, era Samy… camino insegura de saber el porque sentía que le conocía, detrás de el. El chico entro a hurtadillas a una habitación, Amy le siguió en silencio y pudo ver lo que había detrás de la puerta…

Una chica rubia con unas coletas veía fijamente al vació, por un momento juro que en sus ojos se veían reflejadas llamas… su pequeño hermano le hablaba y le hablaba, pero parecía que lo hacia con un cascaron vació… de un momento a otro la chica llevaba sus manos a su rostro, que ahora se encontraba contorsionado por el dolor y el terror, su boca se abría pero los gritos no abandonaban su garganta… Amy trago saliva, parecía ser que nunca lo harían. Las lagrimas salieron de sus mejillas, quería saltar y abrazar a serena, decirle que estaría bien, que eso se solucionaría cuando vencieran a la oscuridad, que lo harían juntas ,que ella le ayudarían, pero su otro yo, Amanda salio de la habitación en shock, unos momentos después escucho el grito de la chica, los doctores entraron a la habitación sorprendidos de la escena que se llevaba a cabo. La chica rubia abrazaba a su hermano y finalmente lloraba la muerte de sus padres… Amanda estaba sorprendida, y los doctores solo lo pudieron declarar un milagro, desde ese momento la recuperación de la chica fue avanzando hasta que la dieron de alta… pero nunca volvió ha ser la serena tsukino alegre y jovial, solo una jovencita seria y responsable que no dejaba a nadie mas que a su hermano espacio en su corazón.

Los flashes de recuerdos terminaron, Amy callo al suelo derramando dolorosas lagrimas, mina trato de consolarla, pero Amy se aparto, ella no quería ser consolada por la rubia, no necesitaba recordar a serena, no quería recordar a serena en ese momento, por que eso le causaba gran dolor y mucha añoranza, añoraba que su amiga de coletas le consolara, le animara, le hiciera reír, necesitaba que fuera serena quien estuviera ahí con ella. En ese momento fue Rei quien la sostuvo, y Amy no tardo en devolver el abrazo, y lloro hasta que su cuerpo no pudo mas. Taiki observaba la escena con dolor, Yaten lo hizo y su vista se fijo en mina quien observaba a Amy con tristeza, lo mas seguro es que mina hubiese pasado por lo mismo…

Taiki suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, sus hermanos y el abandonaron la casa de Amy momentos antes del anochecer, Rei y mina se quedaron con ella. Pensó que con la ayuda de luna todo seria menos doloroso para Amy, pero parecía no ser así… solo seria mas rápido, sintió pena por mina, ella había soportado mas o menos 3 días experimentando lentos recuerdos y es que artemis les había dicho que su fuerza venia de su princesa, o séase mina, y fue por eso que no pudo hacer el proceso mas rápido, mientras que la fuerza de luna parecía ser un poco mas independiente para ayudar a las sailors scouts, ahora solo faltaba lita y encontrar esa pieza del corazón, pero a su parecer estaba muy difícil lograr sanar el corazón de sailor moon… después de lo que vieron, en lo personal el no podía dormir, y parecía que sus hermanos tampoco.

Una gota recorrió su cabeza al escuchar el sonido de la televisión, con resignación se levanto y se dirigió a la sala, donde sus hermanos menores jugaban con la consola de juegos… parecía que nadie dormiría esa noche y no precisamente por falta de sueño.

Fin del capitulo.


	18. Chapter 18

Taiki suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, sus hermanos y el abandonaron la casa de Amy momentos antes del anochecer, Rei y mina se quedaron con ella. Pensó que con la ayuda de luna todo seria menos doloroso para Amy, pero parecía no ser así… solo seria mas rápido, sintió pena por mina, ella había soportado mas o menos 3 días experimentando lentos recuerdos y es que artemis les había dicho que su fuerza venia de su princesa, o séase mina, y fue por eso que no pudo hacer el proceso mas rápido, mientras que la fuerza de luna parecía ser un poco mas independiente para ayudar a las sailors scouts, ahora solo faltaba lita y encontrar esa pieza del corazón, pero a su parecer estaba muy difícil lograr sanar el corazón de sailor moon… después de lo que vieron, en lo personal el no podía dormir, y parecía que sus hermanos tampoco. Una gota recorrió su cabeza al escuchar el sonido de la televisión, con resignación se levanto y se dirigió a la sala, donde sus hermanos menores jugaban con la consola de juegos… parecía que nadie dormiría esa noche y no precisamente por falta de sueño.

Las nubes en el cielo se cerraron, lita entrecerró los ojos, no entendía como había llegado ahí, a diferencia del día en la oscuridad el parque solo lucia lúgubre y sin vida; tampoco entendía por que no estaba refugiada en su casa como todas las demás personas en la ciudad. Y lo que mas le sorprendió fue encontrarse a esa chica ahí… sus cabellos rubios meciéndose con los fuertes vientos de la tormenta que venia. "serena" fue lo primero que pensó, pero al verla bien esa chica era mas pequeña, tendría 10 años, no mas… "rini" apareció en su cabeza, la castaña sacudió su cabeza, no entendía muy bien quien era esa niña en sus memorias…

¿Qué haces aquí sola?.- pregunto lita temerosa.- este lugar no es nada seguro, deberías ir a casa.

Tu eres la que esta en peligro…- dijo con inocencia, lita dio un paso hacia atrás.-

¿a que te refieres?.- pregunto temerosa.

No tienes la fuerza necesaria…- dijo viéndola fijamente, sus ojos azules brillaron con preocupación y amor, eso enseguida tranquilizo a lita.- por eso permaneceré a tu lado.- dijo con una sonrisa. mientras tomaba la pálida mano de la castaña, quien no pudo entender como la niña había llegado con ella tan rápido. La pequeña rubia de coletas sonrió, el símbolo de Júpiter apareció en la frente de lita, muy pronto la transformación se llevo a cabo… la castaña sonrió mientras una lagrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla… ella lo había sabido todo el tiempo, serena siempre había cuidado de ella, ahora era su turno de cuidar esa pequeña que sin lugar a dudas era una gran parte del corazón de su querida amiga.

La pequeña sonrió con su amiga a su lado ya no se sentiría tan sola, pero ese vació en su pecho seguiría ahí, mientras ella solo fuese una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, esa situación no cambiaria, pero en el fondo ella confiaba ciegamente en quien poseía la otra mitad, una mitad aun mas pura y mas poderosa, una mitad que solo puede vivir en un corazón humano puro y lleno de amor… y por ahora no había ser mas adecuado que su pequeño hermano.

Sailor Júpiter y la pequeña niña desaparecieron entre las sombras de los árboles del gran parque numero 10.

Amy llego a la escuela con los ojos hinchados, cabe mencionar para sorpresa de todos que termino por dormirse en plena clase, y nadie se atrevió a molestarla cuando llego el final de las clases. Serena regreso al salón con una libreta en mano. la chica reviso con la vista el salón, no había nadie mas que Amy, justo la persona que necesitaba ver, serena se acerco a la chica en silencio, una vez frente a ella, movió uno de sus mechones azules, la rubia paso saliva al ver las mejillas rojas y algunas lagrimas en el rostro de la chica, la culpa se alojo en su pecho inmediatamente, sacudió su cabeza. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamo su atención, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al encontrarse con Mina y la chica del templo hikawa. Serena paso saliva y desvió la mirada. Dejo caer fuertemente la libreta que sostenía en su otra mano, Amy despertó de improvisto, encontrándose con los fríos zafiros de serena.

- el profesor me pidió que te dejara la tarea, Misuno.- su voz sonaba mas fría de lo habitual. Amy sintió su corazón romperse, nunca en todo el tiempo de conocer a serena, la rubia le había dedicado esa mirada tan vacía. La chica le dio la espalda a Amy, la peliazul se levanto. Rei y Mina observaban atentas las reacciones en el rostro de serena.

serena, yo…- hablo Amy tratando de atraer la atención de su querida amiga. La rubia se detuvo, entrecerró los ojos. Y se volvió hacia la chica.

¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme por mi nombre, cuando tu has abandonado el tuyo, Amy?.- todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante eso.- o ¿debo llamarte Amanda?- Rei estaba sorprendida, Mina y Amy lo habían estado mas al sentir aquella emoción en la voz de serena, ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

¡¿Acaso tu…?¿que significa esto?!...-pregunto Rei sorprendida, serena se volvió hacia ella. Movió sus hombros un poco, restándole importancia a lo ocurrido y salio del salón.

Rei y Mina observaron a la chica alejarse de ellas, ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Acaso serena recordaba todo?, Mina se acerco a Amy con una mano en su cabeza, que significaba todo eso. Su vista viajo al salón, deseaba fervientemente que todo fuera como antes… todas unidas enfrentando a la oscuridad…, los zafiros de Mina se abrieron reflejando horror y sorpresa. Fue ahí cuando la realidad le golpeo… ¿Donde estaba Lita? No le habían visto en todo el día…

Fin del capitulo

Antes que nada… ¡feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!... que todo lo que deseen se cumpla...

Ahora si… lamento la tardanza, espero sacar mas seguido los próximos capítulos…


	19. Chapter 19

¡¿Acaso tu…?¿que significa esto?!...-pregunto Rei sorprendida, serena se volvió hacia ella. Movió sus hombros un poco, restándole importancia a lo ocurrido y salio del salón.

Rei y Mina observaron a la chica alejarse de ellas, ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Acaso serena recordaba todo?, Mina se acerco a Amy con una mano en su cabeza, que significaba todo eso. Su vista viajo al salón, deseaba fervientemente que todo fuera como antes… todas unidas enfrentando a la oscuridad…, los zafiros de Mina se abrieron reflejando horror y sorpresa. Fue ahí cuando la realidad le golpeo… ¿Donde estaba Lita? No le habían visto en todo el día…

Rei palideció al darse cuenta de la ausencia de lita, y Amy también lo hizo. Las tres chicas se miraron confundidas. Para después salir aprisa en busca de luna y artemis, una vez con ellos llamarían a los tree ligths, una vez todos juntos armarían una estrategia. Por primera vez en 2 años, Ami toco suavemente su arete del lado derecho, una fina pantalla azulada pareció ante sus ojos. El pequeño teclado apareció en sus manos. Tenia que encontrar a lita. La puerta del salón se abrió por segunda vez dejando pasar a loas tres chicos kou. Taiki se sorprendió al ver a Amy tan seria y concentrada. Mina se volvió hacia ellos.

Chicos, tenemos que encontrar a laura… es decir lita. – los tres chicos se miraron estre si.- no sabemos donde esta…

Pero…- murmuro taiki.- y si solo no quiso venir a la escuela…- rei negó suavemente.

Lita no es así, ella podrá se soñadora y enamoradiza, pero nunca faltaría a la escuela.- rei mordió su labio.- nuestra princesa quiere mucho a lita…no podemos permitir que desaparezca de esta manera.

Ósea, que en realidad solo están juntas por su princesa, no te importa el paradero de lita.- reclamo seiya molesto, no le gustaba eso, se suponía que debían ser amigas, no solo una simple misión ¿o si?...

Yo nunca he dicho eso… todas queremos mucho a lita.- las lagrimas retenidas todo ese tiempo rodaron por las mejillas de rei, las estrellas fugases se sorprendieron.- ustedes jamás entenderían, es muy difícil estar así, sin nuestra amiga, sin nuestra princesa. Serena fue la primera en hablar con lita… a pesar de los rumores que se corrían de ella en la escuela.- rei desvió la mirada.- yo era una persona solitaria… sin el valor suficiente para hacer amigos…-

Rei tiene razón…- murmuro Amy.- antes de conocer a serena… no hacia otra cosa mas que estudiar.- el corazón de las guerreras se fue llenando de una gran calidez, Mina sonrió, y se acerco a rei, su gran amiga, una pequeña y contenida risa salio de sus labios. Yaten se sonrojo al ver aquella expresión en el rostro de Mina, lleno de amor.

Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, esa sensación era dolorosa, no la quería. se recargo en la pared. Todo era por causa de esas traidoras, no las entendía. primero actuaban como si nada hubiese sucedido y ahora, querían hacerla regresar a lo que era, ¡un monstruo!, ¡un monstruo que asesino a sus padres!, un monstruo por el cual su pequeño hermano solo la tenia a ella… irónico ¿verdad?. cuando te pones a analizar, ¡ella era la causa del sufrimiento de su hermano!. Tenia que detenerlo, volvió sus pies por donde había venido. terminaría esto de una sola vez, acabaría con esas traidoras, les haría ver que el mundo no tiene lugar para seres como ellas, seres a los que nadie dudaría en sacrificar a cambio de la tan conocida comodidad.

Serena, recuerdo cuando me presente ante ella… abandonando mi identidad como sailor v. para unirme a su lado como sailor Venus-¡es sailor V!¡En persona!- eso fue lo que dijo y después me pidió un autógrafo.

Seiya deseo con toda su fuerza conocer a la serena que todas describían. El sentimiento de amor se extendió por el corazón de las chicas, las marcas de sus respectivos planetas guardianes aparecieron.

El dolor se volvió insoportable, la chica se desplomo en el pasillo frente al salón donde se encontraban las chicas. Por fin un horrible grito de dolo abandono su garganta. Los chicos dentro del salón salieron alarmados al reconocer la voz de serena.

¡Las odiaba! Todo era su culpa!... el dolor era insoportable, no lo podría soportar mas, seiya corrió hacia serena quien estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo del pasillo. Una fuerte barrera repelió al pelinegro quien salio volando en dirección contraria.

Duele, duele…- la chica repetía una y otra vez… sentía las llamas envolverla, quemar su piel y su ropa. El olor nauseabundo de carne quemada llego a sus sentidos.- todos estaban en shock… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?...- la chica de las coletas se levanto con esfuerzo. Todos dieron un paso hacia atrás al encontrarse con aquellos ojos, llenos de odio…- odio…-

¿Qué?.- murmuraron las tres chicas. Una escalofriante risa abandono los labios de serena. Su expresión se lleno de ironía.

¡Las odio!...¡las aborrezco!.- dijo la rubia como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Claro que no nos odias.,¡despierta de una vez!¡Serena tonta!.- grito Rei, una gota callo por la frente de taiki, el nunca le podría gritar tonta a su princesa.- vuelve a ser la que eras!

¡¿la que era?!...- pregunto confundida, para después comenzar a reír, burlándose de la pobre tonta que tenia enfrente. Rei no entendía que sucedía con su querida amiga.- vaya que eres… son estupidas. Veo que tu pequeño cerebro aun no te deja comprender la realidad. Quieren que vuelva a ser aquel monstruo…

¿monstruo?.¿de que hablas tu no eres y nunca fuiste un monstruo!.- grito Amy. La rubia le ignoro olímpicamente y siguió con su monologo.

deberían resignarse, no son mas que seres innecesarios, de los cuales se puede disponer cuando mejor le plazca. Y creo que ha llegado ese momento de que cumpla su ultimo deseo.- Unas frías llamas se extendieron por el lugar cubriendo a la rubia. Cuando estas desaparecieron la rubia vestía aquel traje gris y sostenía la oz que vieron usar en la visión, que luna les mostró. La chica apunto a todos con la bella pero escalofriante hoz.- ha llegado su final.

Fin del capitulo

¿Qué les parecio?...


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

La oz brillo un haz de luz fue lanzado hacia las chicas, Amy cerro los ojos, ese seria su final.

hojas de roble de Júpiter!.- los rayos detuvieron el ataque de serena. Yaten observo a la recién llegada, era Laura de eso estaba segura.

¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- grito serena, lita sonrió.

Hemos venido a darte un mensaje… serena…

¿hemos?.- pregunto consternada la rubia.

Así es…- hablo una niña mientras salía detrás de la castaña. Serena dio un paso hacia atrás.

Rini…- murmuro con terror pero después de observarla bien, se dio cuenta de que esa niña no era Rini.

El asunto es sencillo., querida serena.- la rubia cerro su mandíbula con fuerza, produciendo un fuerte rechinido. Y sin avisar lanzo una fuerte ataque de energía a la niña. quien lo recibió con la mano. La energía no le hizo ningún daño, mas bien fue absorbida por esta. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par.- será mejor que me escuches… si es que quieres recuperar a samy.

Samy…¿Qué le hiciste?.- pregunto exaltada

Todavía nada.- dijo seriamente.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- pregunto con ira.

¿lo que quiero?... eso es sencillo…- antes de que pudiera reaccionar una rosa fue lanzada hacia ella, enterrándose en el suelo. La rubia lo observo con los ojos como platos. El tallo de la rosa estaba envuelto con un papel. La rubia se inclino, con cuidado desenrollo aquel papel, su rostro palideció al ver aquella foto. Mostrándole el lugar al que tenia que ir.

Nos vemos ahí.- hablo la pequeña, un fuerte resplandor cubrió a todos los presentes, y cuando este ceso. Serena era la única en el pasillo de la escuela. Con esfuerzo se levanto, y con rapidez salio por las ventanas Jamás pensó en regresar a ese lugar. Donde su vida termino. Pero por su hermano seria capaz de cualquier cosa. Inclusive regresar aquel lugar. El sonido de un pedazo de madera al romperse le trajo a la realidad.

Ya estaba ahí… las ruinas de la que en algún momento fue su hogar… su dulce hogar, lleno de alegrías. Con cuidado se introdujo en el derruido lugar. El polvo y las cenizas parecían estar suspendidos en el aire, ocasionando que el ambiente se sintiera pesado. Camino por el recibidor y se dirigió a la sala… al fondo de esta se encontró con la niña de cabello rubio, tan parecida a ella y a la vez tan diferente… la niña solo era una imagen… sin cuerpo propio.

ya estoy aquí… deja ir a samy.

¿dejarlo ir? pero si el esta aquí por que así lo quiere… nunca nadie le obligo.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de terror.

¿Qué?.- pregunto en un murmullo, sus ojos estaban llenos de emociones… emociones que sabia propias, pero que no estaban dentro de ella. Ahora permanecían dentro de las personas de pie frente a ella. De esa mocosa, de sailor moon… y de su hermano.

Hola hermana.- hablo el castaño. La chica retrocedió, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, alguien le tomo por la espalda suave, pero firmemente. Los guantes blancos resaltaban en aquel ambiente color gris.

Sailor moon…- murmuro con temor…

Imágenes llenaban su cabeza y su corazon, la rubia se revolvio entre sus sueños, llenos de recuerdos, recuerdos buenos y malos. Figuras que aparecian y desaparecian una y otra vez. Sus padres, quienes le llenaban de amor… sus amigas, su querido hermano. El fuego la rodeo, comenzo a gritar sus padres, tenia que salvarlos…

Los zafiros se abrieron de par en par, encontrandose en aquella habitación tan familiar, la colección de mangas que solia leer mientras estaba en las sesion de estudios, con Amy y sus amigas. La puerta corrediza de la habitación se abrio lentamente, la primera en entrar fue luna, quien salto al regazo de la rubia. La chica le observo con curiosidad, luna lucia tan pequeña… y muchos mas frágil que aquel día. Le tomo con cuidado, olvidando a quienes entraban por la puerta.

Sus ojos brillaban llenos de amor, alegría, dolor… todas las emociones mezcladas en aquellos zafiros, las sailors guardianes del sistema solar observaban con la emoción contenida en sus gargantas. Mientras que las estrellas fugases observaban intrigados los ojos de aquella rubia.

luna…- murmuro con amor y emoción contenida.- perdóname… yo…- las lagrimas comenzaron a correr.- entendía tus sollozos… sabia que querías que huyera, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía dejar a mis padres y mucho menos a ti en aquel lugar. Así que pensé que si usaba el cristal de plata… tu volverías a mi lado… que ellos volverían a mi lado, samy. El necesitaba a mama y a papa. Yo todavía les necesitaba.-La pequeña gata fue envuelta en un calido abrazo. Un tenue resplandor el cubrió y el cuerpo de luna recupero su tamaño normal.

La rubia levanto el rostro, encontrándose con las 5 chicas, sus mejillas rojas, mordió su labio inferior. Y finalmente hablo.

estoy de vuelta.- hablo, la primera en llegar a serena y abrazarle fuertemente fue Rei.

Bienvenida, Serena Tonta.- hablo para después depositar un calido beso en la frente de la rubia. Las demás chicas le imitaron para después darse un abrazo grupal. Un tenue resplandor cubrió la habitación y el broche de transformación apareció sobre el moño del uniforme de serena. Quien lentamente cerro los ojos, unas ultimas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Llevo su mano a su pecho, recorrió con cuidado el fino cristal rosado; finalmente después de tanto tiempo se sentía completa. Al fin era ella misma, de nuevo.

Fin del capitulo.

Lamento el retraso.


	21. Chapter 21

La rubia levanto el rostro, encontrándose con las 5 chicas, sus mejillas rojas, mordió su labio inferior

La rubia levanto el rostro, encontrándose con las 5 chicas, sus mejillas rojas, mordió su labio inferior. Y finalmente hablo.

estoy de vuelta.- hablo, la primera en llegar a serena y abrazarle fuertemente fue Rei.

Bienvenida, Serena Tonta.- hablo para después depositar un calido beso en la frente de la rubia. Las demás chicas le imitaron para después darse un abrazo grupal. Un tenue resplandor cubrió la habitación y el broche de transformación apareció sobre el moño del uniforme de serena. Quien lentamente cerro los ojos, unas ultimas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Llevo su mano a su pecho, recorrió con cuidado el fino cristal rosado; finalmente después de tanto tiempo se sentía completa. Al fin era ella misma, de nuevo.

Luna sonrio al observar todo desde la cama de Rei, Seiya se sorprendió al ver como la rubia lentamente sucumbía la sueño nuevamente.

Lita deposito a la rubia con cuidado en la cama. Las chicas se sonrieron y salieron de la habitación, luna permaneció unos momentos mas observando a la rubia dormir tranquilamente.

En sus sueños serena revivió lo sucedido aquella tarde, Sailor Moon se acerco a ella con aquella calida sonrisa en sus labios, su Corazón dio un vuelco al sentir el bienestar que la embriagaba ¿acaso todos a los que ella les llego a sonreír cuando esa sonrisa le pertenecía se sentían así? Sus mejillas se encendieron, permitiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentir algo. Su vista se enfoco en la niña frente a ella, sus ojos brillaban llenos de determinación, determinación que sabia propia… la determinación que le habia llevado a enfrentar a todos los enemigos. El calido abrazo de Samy le invadió, podía sentir el amor… el amor que le hacia cometer tonterías, que le llevaba a poner su vida en peligro cuando una persona amada estaba en problemas. El amor que le ayudaba a vencer a cada uno de sus enemigos. Lentamente devolvió el abrazo, la calidez de Samy parecia invadirle rápidamente. ¿así se sentían sus padres, sus amigas… su hermano cuando ella les abrazaba?... sin lugar a duda era una sensación agradable. Los brazos de sailor moon le rodearon por atrás abrazándola suavemente, finalmente la pequeña niña se unió al abrazo. La chica sintió el dolor desvanecerse… hacerse menos doloroso, a pesar de que los recuerdos seguían ahí. Las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, estaba bien sentir el dolor, pero también lo estaba dejar de sentirlo. Sus padres no la odiarían si dejaba ir esos recuerdos doloroso, mas bien estarían felices con ella por preservar los recuerdos llenos de alegría y amor. Las lagrimas corrieron con intensidad. Estaba bien querer tener una vida y vivirla.

La habitación brillo, serena acepto todos sus sentimientos, Sailor Moon se desvaneció, tal como lo hizo la pequeña serena, mientras que Samy se aferro al abrazo de su hermana, sintiendo como esa energía que durante esos años le envolvió y le brindo confort regresaba a donde pertenecía, al Corazón de su hermana.

La rubia lloro con un sentimiento tal que Samy también lloro, ambos lloraban las lagrimas y expresaban los sentimientos retenidos todo ese tiempo. El pequeño castaño tomo el rostro de su hermana, encontrándose por primera vez con los zafiros brillantes, llenos de vida y amor. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, sentía que su pecho estallaría de la felicidad, era como si su querida hermana hubiese renacido después de morir. Así es, Serena Tsukino habia muerto ese día con sus padres; pero ahora estaba ahí… frente a el. Samy sonrio sin evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, a el no le importaba que su hermana le viera llorar, tal vez hace años, pero hoy, ¡hoy no le importaba! Que su hermana le viera derramar lagrimas de felicidad.

Serena limpio suavemente las lagrimas de Samy, el chico sonrio mas ampliamente, al escuchar como su hermana pronunciaba su nombre, su voz sonaba dulce y suave… mas aun así se podía sentir llena de vida.

El chico deposito un húmedo beso en la mejilla de su hermana, para después enterrar su rostro en el pecho de la chica, y aferrarse con fuerza de su espalda.- Serena! No tienes idea de lo mucho… que yo… te extrañe… ¡ hermana!...- grito el chico contra el pecho de la chica. El Corazón de serena latió con fuerza, como no lo habia hecho en años. Envolvió a su hermano entre sus brazos y sollozó en silencio mientras acariciaba su espalda, brindándole confort y transmitiéndole que no le abandonaría de Nuevo.

Serena abrió los ojos, unas ultimas lagrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos, con cuidado de no hacer ruido se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación.

Contemplo la luna llena que brillaba iluminando suavemente el jardín del templo Hikawa. El viento revolvió sus coletas, una sonrisa se apropio de su rostro. La luna lucia un tanto diferente, al parecer vigilaba y mantenía a raya a las sombras que se escondían en los rincones oscuros. Sus ojos brillaron con determinación, al parecer tenia que liberar a ese ser de su maldición… y solo habia una manera. Y esa era destruyéndolo.

Fue bajo la luz de la luna llena que Serena Tsukino, no, mejor dicho salior moon defendería a la ciudad y a sus seres queridos, otra vez. Un pensamiento se alojo en su mente. No solo seria esta vez, sino las veces que fuesen necesarias. Tal vez en algún momento habia deseado ser una chica normal, renegando de su pasado y de su destino. Pero hoy, estaba segura de algo… ella seguiría siendo una sailor scout el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Fin del capitulo

Lamento la tardanza jeje, pero aquí lo tienen. Con respecto a porque los hago tan cortos, es una costumbre y un gusto personal, porque leer capitulos muy largos en la computadora me cansa por el brillo de la pantalla.


	22. Chapter 22

Todos en el templo Hikawa se levantaron alterados, el olor a quemado inundaba el lugar, una densa nube de humo salía de la coci

Capitulo 22.-

Todos en el templo Hikawa se levantaron alterados, el olor a quemado inundaba el lugar, una densa nube de humo salía de la cocina, Lita corrió con el extinguidor en mano y lo activo hacia la fuente del humo.

- cof... cof-... espera .- la nube de humo se disipo, mientras que mina bajaba la mano de Lita y le quitaba el extinguidor.- es Serena...- la rubia tenia rastros de espuma en todo su rostro.

- ¡hay serena!.- grito Rei, al tomar una toalla y comenzar a limpiar a la rubia.- ¿que intentabas hacer?.- pregunto maternalmente.

- yo solo quería hacerles el desayuno.- dijo con decepción. sus ojos brillaban, todas sabían lo que seguía seguramente la rubia comenzaría a llorar.

- hay hermana...- dijo una voz desde la puerta. todos se volvieron hacia el recién llegado.- sabia que nada bueno iba a resultar de que te levantaras tan temprano.- la sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios de Samy, transformaron la expresión de serena de una triste a una asesina.

- esta me la pagas.- la rubia salto hacia su hermano con claras intenciones asesinas, el castaño la esquivo. Dejando el paso abierto a aquéllos brazos que esperaban a la rubia. el familiar olor calido de la pelirroja embargo los sentidos de serena.- mo... molly...- murmuro la chica contra el pecho de su querida amiga.

- sere...- dijo con cariño.- sabia que volverías...- una sonrisa se instalo en el rostro de la chica. las lagrimas corrían por los ojos azules de la pelirroja.- bienvenida.

-Molly!!- exclamo la rubia, mientras abrazaba a la chica con alegría, para después sacarla de la habitación.

-vamos.- se volvió hacia todos los presentes, que no entendían adonde iba la rubia.-

- ¿adonde?.- pregunto taiki con una gota en la frente, la chica seria y reservada... inexpresiva, ya no existía frente a ella habia una niña alegre, expresiva... todo lo contrario.

- a desayunar.- Molly sonrio al escuchar la respuesta de serena.

todos siguieron a la rubia, que habia tomado de la mano a la pelirroja. finalmente llegaron a la cafetería de Andrew. El rubio sonrio al verle tan viva.

Seiya estaba sorprendido, su amado bombón era aun mas bella ahora que volvía a ser ella. todos rieron al escuchar uno de los tantos "proverbios de mina". serena callo de improvisto. su vista se fijo en los tres chicos frente a ella.

Amy se giro hacia ella.- ¿sucede algo malo, serena?.- la chica le observo por unos momentos. y después se volvió hacia Seiya, el pelinegro se sonrojo al sentir aquellos zafiros fijos en su cara, le estaban analizando.

- eto... ¿quienes son ustedes?¿ quieren conquistar a mis amigas!! ¡¡pero eso si no se los voy a permitir!!.-la rubia señalo con su dedo índice a Seiya.- ¡si se nota que son unos conquistadores! toda la mesa se quedo en silencio, una gota se formo en la frente de las chicas, mientras que Taiki comenzó a reír sin poder contenerse.

- Serena... Amy llamo a su princesa, la rubia le observo de reojo. sin mas remedio, la peliazul se puso al nivel de la rubia, y le hablo a su oído.- ellos son nuestros amigos, hace mas de un mes que les conocemos... tu también les conoces, van con nosotros en la escuela.- la rubia se sonrojo.

- ¿a si?.- todas las chicas asintieron, seiya sintió que su corazón se comprimía de forma dolorosa, su bombón no le recordaba. le observo reír nerviosamente, dándole ánimos renovados. el lograría que su bombón se fijara en el, de nuevo

El momento incomodo paso, y pronto serena se encontraba riendo y hablando con los tres chicos, Yaten estaba sorprendido, hacia apenas unas horas que le conocían bien, y parecían ser amigos de toda la vida. ¿era eso lo que hacia tan especial al a rubia?. la expresión de la rubia habia cambiado, todos se le quedaron viendo. la chica se levanto de pronto, en su rostro se notaba la sorpresa, su boca estaba abierta de la impresión

- D… Darien ?.- pregunto al pelinegro que hablaba con Andrew, el joven se volvió hacia aquella calida voz, que únicamente escuchaba en sus sueños. se saco sus lentes negros, encontrándose con la chica con quien soñaba. Seiya observaba la escena sorprendido. la expresión de incertidumbre de serena, se volvió una llena de alegría y se lanzo a los brazos del pelinegro, quien sorprendido trato de mantener el equilibrio. sus pensamientos giraban sin detenerse. miles de recuerdo le llegaron de improvisto.-

- Serena.- dijo con dificultad mientras se apoyaba en la rubia. la chica le sonrio, tomo la mano del pelinegro y le guió hacia la mesa donde estaban todos. la expresión de Seiya no mostraba la confusión que mostraban sus ojos.

-¡¡chicas!! miren a quien encontré.- dijo con alegría. El pelinegro hizo una leve reverencia, que todos respondieron.

-¿Como están?.- La alegría que caracterizaba a David, estaba allí. Rei estaba sorprendida, el pelinegro comprendió la sorpresa de todas, si bien habia recobrado sus recuerdos, aun mantenía la personalidad de David. - veo que están confundidas, porque no he vuelto a ser el serio y reservado que solía ser.- su mano tomo con mas fuerza la de serena. la chica se volvió hacia el.-

- cumpliste tu promesa...- murmuro impresionada.- a pesar de no tener tus recuerdos.- el pelinegro asintió- eso fue lo que te prometí, el día que terminamos.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- me alegra tener mis recuerdos de vuelta, serena.- el pelinegro se arrodillo sin soltar la mano de la rubia, Seiya estuvo a punto de saltar y separarlos.

- princesa serena.- dijo con solemnidad.- yo, príncipe Endimion.- los ojos de Seiya se abrieron de par en par, ¿un príncipe?!.- le protegeré con mi vida, por esta gran amistad que tenemos.- beso con suavidad la mano de serena. las mejillas de la princesa de la luna se encendieron.

- no hagas eso, Darien.- dijo apenada.- yo soy mas una guerrera, que una princesa.- Taiki se volvió hacia la rubia sorprendido. serena se alejo de Darien haciendo le un espacio, ambos chicos comenzaron a hablar como nunca lo habían hecho. Darien observo a Seiya de reojo, si las miradas mataran el ya estaría en el otro mundo. Después observo a serena, quien procuraba observabar a todos lados menos al pelinegro, algo en la cabeza de Darien hizo click. Serena evitaba observar a Seiya, pero no sabia con exactitud la razón.

El desayuno termino, todos volvieron al templo Hikawa, en el camino Serena iba seria, en el desayuno habia mentido descaradamente, la realidad es que si recordaba a Seiya, sus dedos se detuvieron en sus labios, recordando el sabor y las sensaciones que le causaron los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos. La duda inundaba su cabeza ¿como podía sentir esa calidez al pensar en Seiya, si cuando le conoció no tenia su corazón?... la rubia se detuvo, Rei se percato de eso.

-¿sucede algo serena?.- la chica se volvió hacia Rei con las mejillas rojas, observo a Seiya quien le observaba intrigado. El rubor de serena aumento.

- yo... lo siento.- y salio corriendo de ahí, todos estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de serena, Seiya iba a salir tras de ella pero lita le detuvo.

-déjame pasar.- dijo con seriedad. la castaña negó.

- déjala pensar... sus emociones vuelven a ella después de tanto tiempo, lo que necesita es reflexionar. serena corria sin detenerse, no entendía por que su corazón brincaba al ver al pelinegro, porque contenía su aliento cuando este le observaba y como sus piernas templaban al escucharle hablar, no lo entendía... eso nunca le paso con Darien, aunque... lo que sentía por Darien eran rescoldos, una sombra de lo que Serenity alguna ves sintió por el, Serenity, no ella. El correr de la chica se detuvo poco a poco, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en medio del parque numero 10. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de donde s e encontraba, en el lugar donde Seiya le habia besado ¡¡NO!!. grito su mente, se habia enamorado del pelinegro, no a primera vista... sino a primer beso.

La chica regreso al templo Hikawa después de tan importante revelación, abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, observo hacia un lado y luego hacia otro, su sonrisa se ensancho, no habia nadie. Así que solo tenia que deslizarse al interior sin ser vista. "je je " rió por dentro, evitaría al pelinegro el mayor tiempo posible. Ella nunca habia sido tan tímida con Darien, pero, Seiya le causaba sensaciones que jamás habia sentido. Aun no se sentía lista para lidiar con ellas, no después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin sentimientos.

- ahí estas bombón, me alegro de que llegaras con bien.- dijo con aquella sonrisa seductora, Serena se sintió derretir.

- este.. si...-

-¿que pasa bombón? ¿te dejo sin habla?.- dijo con chulería, las mejillas de Serena ardieron, y su carácter salio a su rescate.

- claro que no,- le volteo la cara.- yo no soy una de tus tantas "fans".- dijo haciendo unas comillas ,con sus dedos. El pelinegro sonrio, al parecer aun seguía siendo la misma, negando que el atraía, a pesar de que sus mejillas le delataban. Así que la chica estaba en la fase de negación, tendría que darle un empujoncito para que llegara a la de aceptación.

Serena fingió un berrinche y salio de ahí, sintiéndose aliviada. su mente cambio de objetivo, enfocándose en su enemigo, esa noche... la luna mostraría su gran poder y le derrotaría.

Fin del capitulo.

Lamento la tardanza, creo que no tengo vergüenza, no me dignaba a seguir con los capítulos de esta historia de sailor moon y ya estaba comenzando a pensar en otra. Jeje. Bueno espero les guste.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Esa noche serena se levanto exaltada, un par de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Con cuidado quito la mano de rey que le abrazaba aprensivamente. La rubia tomo su suéter amarillo y cubrió parte de su pijama rosa con el, alguien le necesitaba. Con lentitud abandono la habitación donde dormían Molly, Rei y ella. Serena avanzo entre los largos pasillos de l templo Hikawa aun con las mejillas húmedas. Una sombra permaneció en silencio al verle pasar. La rubia se deslizo por la puerta principal, Seiya avanzo sigilosamente detrás de ella. una sola pregunta en su cabeza ¿a dónde iba con tanta prisa a esas horas de la noche.? Cuando Seiya salio del templo Hikawa la rubia había desaparecido, el único vestigio de su presencia fue el suave suéter amarillo. El pelinegro entro al templo sin perder el tiempo a alertar a los demás.

Serena suspiro por décima ocasión, no podía ver muy bien el lugar donde se encontraba… lo único que sabia o mejor dicho que sentía era ese pequeño cuerpo calido entre sus brazos… ¿rini, eres tu?. Pregunto la rubia acocando al pequeño bebe hacia su pecho. La pequeña rio un poco, mofándose por haberle confundido. La semilla estelar de serena abandono su pecho y se sitúo sobre la pequeña niña.

Un rayo de luz de luna ilumino el jardín del templo Hikawa, con el la rubia se materializo. Las chicas palidecieron al ver la semilla estelar de serena fuera de su cuerpo. Sus ojos vacíos fijos en la nada, y el pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Rei grito el nombre de su querida amiga, causando un respingo en el pequeño bulto…. La cresta lunar apareció en la frente de la rubia y un símbolo bastante peculiar lo hizo en la frente de la bebita. Su pequeño cuerpo se elevo y a la par del negro cabello creció hasta alcanzar la edad de 12 años. Las tres estrellas desviaron la mirada al percatarse de la desnudez de la chica, otro resplandor mas y un bello uniforme de marinero cubrió su cuerpo. Una fina y hermosa hoz adorno su mano derecha. Sus ojos violetas refulgieron al reflejar la luz de luna. La semilla estelar de serena emitió un gran brillo que formo una columna de luz, que se elevo hasta la luna. SU traje blanco de princesa le cubrió por completo. Poco a poco esa luz fue llenado a la luna que finalmente resplandeció con su luz calida por toda la ciudad.

Los ciudadanos no pudieron resistirse y abandonaron sus casas, las sombras que acechaban en los rincones se desvanecieron. La esperanza y el arrepentimiento llenaban sus corazones. Las lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de los habitantes de Tokio… ella había vuelto y les había perdonado… su hermosa guerrera de cabellos dorados.

Seiya observaba maravillado a la rubia que seguía en su trance, avanzo lentamente hacia ella. pero la increíble y filosa hoz se sitúo a pocos milímetros de su cuello. el pelinegro observo esos increíbles ojos violetas, algo era seguro… si daba un paso hacia serena, perdería la cabeza sin lugar a duda. Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento ¿quién era esa niña?.

Finalmente el resplandor fue tan poderoso que parecía ser de día, y así como ilumino todo desaprecio. El horrible grito de aquel ser maldito resonó en los corazones de todos los seres vivientes de la ciudad. Serena abrió los ojos lentamente, el brillo había vuelto a ellos. Su mirada se cruzo con la de la enigmática chica. Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en ambos labios. Los ojos de serena se cerraron nuevamente, la oscuridad le engulliría, estiro lentamente su mano… buscando que alguien le salvara de ese destino, que alguien detuviera su camino hacia la muerte. Una pequeña y calida mano tomo la suya.

Todos los presentes observaron sorprendidos a la pequeña niña que flotaba frente a serena. La rubia abrió sus ojos un poco, encontrándose con los ojos de esa pequeña.

¿rini?- pregunto con un hilo de voz, se sentía agotada.

¿chibi chibi?.- hablo la pequeña ladeando un poco la cabeza. Sus cabellos rosados se mecieron con el viento. Y callo al suelo suavemente aun sosteniendo firmemente la mano de serena. La pelinegra avanzo hacia las dos chicas de coletas. Y sonrío al ver a su princesa sana y salva.

¿quién eres?.- pregunto Rei firmemente. La pelinegra se volvió hacia ella con una tenue sonrisa. los presentes se sonrojaron, sin lugar a dudas esa niña era hermosa.

Soy la sailor de la destrucción, sailor saturn.- se presento la chica con voz potente.

¿sailor saturn?.- hablo Amy confundida.

Pero, ¿por qué estas aquí?.- pregunto luna igual de confundida.

La princesa necesitaba de mi.- dijo con seriedad.- para despertar su verdadero poder.- luna se sintió una tonta, era verdad… la princesa solo mostraría su verdadero poder cuando la ultima y mas esquiva de todas las sailors apareciera para cuidar de ella, después de todo una princesa se hace mas fuerte cada que es protegida. Y que mejor fortaleza que ser protegida por la sailor mas fuerte del sistema solar.

Fin del capitulo

Sorry, gomen, lo siento por no actualizar antes… pero le he estado dando prioridad a mis propios proyectos.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Todos los chicos y chicas observaban intrigados y maravillados a las dos pequeñas que corrían por el lugar, intrigados por conocer la identidad de la pequeña niña de chongos y maravillados por que la imagen era muy tierna. Serena mordió su labio con fuerza sintiéndose la peor persona sobre la tierra, quería vomitar. Con rapidez se levanto y Abandono la habitación, siendo seguida de cerca por Darién, Rei y Seiya.

El primero en alcanzarla fue Seiya, pero la rubia lo lanzo lejos de ella.

no te me acerques!.- grito la chica sorprendiendo a el pelinegro.

Pero, bombón…- murmuro el chico.

¿qué te pasa serena?.- pregunto Rei asustada por la reacción de su amiga.- por que no aceptas que te has enamorado de Seiya.

¡no! ¡no puedo hacerlo!.- grito sorprendiendo a todos

serena.- hablo Darien captando la atención de la rubia.- deberías ser honesta con tus sentimientos.

¿cómo puedes decirme eso? – pregunto con rencor la rubia.- ¡pense que eras una buena persona Darién!

¿qué?.-

pero eres un monstruo, como yo.- dijo la rubia horrorizando a todos.-

¡tu no eres un monstruo.- grito el pelinegro.- y Darien tampoco lo es.

¡claro que lo somos! ¡somos egoístas!

Serena…-

¡¿Rini?!.- el pelinegro mas grande se detuvo en seco.- ¡¿dime donde esta Rini!?.- dijo con odio.- ¡Respóndeme CHIVA!.- grito la rubia, para después soltarse llorando con un gran llanto, la chica se abrazo a si misma y se dejo caer la suelo. Levanto su rostro observando a los demás.- rRni, es mi hija… era mi hija y le di la espalda.- dijo en un murmullo. seiya se acerco y la abrazo con fuerza. No entendía muy bien a lo que se refería la rubia. Hasta que una voz suave y elegante hablo desde atrás de ellos.

Princesa, no este triste.- hablo con seriedad sailor pluton.- el futuro a cambiado, es verdad. Pero…- cayo por unos segundos.- el reino de plata siempre tendrá a su princesa.-

Así es, serena TONTA.- hablo la pelirosa saliendo detrás de plu. Y se lanzo a los brazos de su futura madre, Darien se sorprendió de que a Rini no le importara que Seiya abrazara a Serena de esa manera tan posesiva y a su parecer solo podía existir una razón lógica. Que Seiya fuera su padre. El corazón del pelinegro se estrujo ante tal pensamiento. Todo parecía mucho mas sencillo hacia dos años, cuando el y la rubia decidieron separarse, pero ahora… saber que esa chiquilla inquieta y traviesa, no le diría papa nunca mas… le hacia sentir como si hubiese decidido abandonarle.

Pero rini.-

Shh… has sufrido mucho ¿verdad?.- murmuro aun contra el pecho de su madre. En el futuro sus padres hablaban de la época oscura, que abarcaba la muerte de sus abuelos, pero, ahora que era un poco mas grande sabia la verdad… sus abuelos habían sido asesinados y su madre se sumió en una gran depresión. Renegando de sus sentimientos, la verdad ella no podía imaginarse a su madre de esa manera, para ella siempre seria su admiración, a pesar de la torpeza que le caracterizaba, siempre seria la madre, amiga y gobernante amorosa que ella y todos en Tokio de cristal conocían.- ya no te preocupes mas por mi.- serena le abrazo con fuerza.- porque yo estoy bien.

Vaya, pero que tierna reunión.- dijo una voz sedosa y seductora.

Hotaru detuvo su juego con chibi-chibi y salio a donde venia esas oscuras presencias, siendo seguida de cerca por el resto de las chicas. Todas se paralizaron al encontrar a todas las seguidoras de Sailor galaxia de pie en el jardín. Y mas lo hicieron al escuchar las horribles palabras de esa chica.

A nuestra señora galaxia le encantaría esta particular reunión de semillas estelares.- agrego una chica con un espejo en mano, sailor pluton palideció al reconocerlas.

¿ustedes?.- murmuro sorprendida y horrorizada. Serena observo al par de Sailors que encabezaban a las Sirvientes de Sailor Galaxia. Su traje era igual que el de las chicas y que el propio, solo que en verde y en azul turquesa, una gota recorrió su rostro desde su frente hasta su mentón. Esas dos chicas eran las sailors scouts faltantes del sistema solar exterior, Sailor Uranus y Salior Neptune. ¿en que momento habían caído en manos de Sailor Galaxia? La rubia se levanto y avanzo delante de rini, protegiéndole… debía ser responsable de sus acciones, aunque eso significara su propia muerte. Ella defendería a Tokyo una vez mas y recuperaría a todas las personas que habían sido atrapadas por el poder de Sailor Galaxia. Al parecer había llegado el momento de la batalla final.

¡Transformación!.- grito serena, ella y todos sus aliados se transformaron. Para satisfacción de sailor Uranos, quien prefería una buena pelea antes que las semillas estelares de la forma fácil.

Fin del capitulo.

Aquí reportandome, y pues no, no andaba muerta… he tenido mucho trabajo… normalmente ando saliendo como a la 1 de la mañana… jeje pero aquí estoy de vuelta, espero que ya la carga de trabajo se aliviane un poquito…


	25. Chapter 25

Antes que nada ¡Feliz año! Espero que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad, ¡Salud!¡Dinero! ¡Amor y Muchos Fanfics! . =)

Capitulo 25.-

los amo a todos… te amo Seiya.- el pelinegro se levanto al escuchar la voz de la rubia despidiéndose a la distancia. Las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas… su bombón había sido muy cruel… ¡había salvado a todo mundo! Pero le había abandonado, esta vez el cristal de plata no pudo darle una oportunidad. Se levanto con cuidado de no hacer ruido, no quería levantar a sus hermanos y preocuparles. Sonrío al ver la foto de todo el grupo, Taiki tomaba a Amy de la mano discretamente, mientras que mina estaba colgada del cuello de Yaten.

El era feliz, si todos los que le rodeaban lo eran, Lita había conseguido un novio finalmente, salía con ese chico rubio del salón de juegos, Rei … sonrío de medio lado, quien lo diría… había caído redondita ante el nuevo Darien y el chico no pudo evitar caer enamorado de la bella pelinegra. O si, el no podía negarlo y nadie mas se atrevería, la pelinegra era una mujer hermosa, temperamental en ocasiones, pero con un gran y calido corazón. Y también tenia una voz agraciada. Sin lugar a dudas comprendía por que ella era la Sailor scout mas querida de la princesa de la luna. Tomo su saco, a pesar de que el invierno estaba terminando, no podía arriesgarse a enfermar.

Camino tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, no podía creer que hacia un par de meses, esta luciera muerta y ahora… se podía percibir la paz y vida en todos lados. El viento meció sus cabellos, acomodo su chaqueta, el frío se colaba en sus huesos, tal vez era hora de regresar… o tal vez no.- pensó al ver la luna reflejada en la fuente del parque, era una vista hermosa. Tomo asiento en una de las bancas frente a esta para apreciar un poco mejor el hermoso escenario frente a el.

¡Transformación!.- grito serena, ella y todos sus aliados se transformaron. Para satisfacción de Sailor Uranos, quien prefería una buena pelea antes que las semillas estelares de la forma fácil.

A pesar de haber obtenido el poder de Sailor Galaxia, Sailor urano no pudo hacer nada en contra de la recién llegada, Sailor saturn… Taiki observo a la niña, ¿qué era ella?¿por que era tan poderosa?.

Cierra la boca hermano.- hablo Sailor Healer.- concéntrate en la batalla.

¡Por El Poder Del Cristal De La Luna Plateada!.- grito la rubia atrayendo la atención de todos en el lugar,. La calida energía rosa se extendió por el lugar golpeando a todas la seguidoras de Sailor Galaxia, exceptuando a Sailor urano y neptune. Ambas chicas sonrieron y en la confusión lanzaron su ataque hacia su "ama", las esferas amarillas impactaron contra Sailor Galaxia. Todos contuvieron el aliento, ¿la batalla había terminado?.

La horrible carcajada e la mujer pelirroja resonó en el lugar, amedrentando a las dos guerreras que osaron atacarla.- de verdad creyeron poder vencerme?.- la mujer extendió su mano y los brazaletes aparecieron en sus manos, Sailor Urano y Neptune cayeron al suelo, desvaneciéndose lentamente.

¡NO!.- Grito serena al comprender todo, sus queridas guerreras no le habían traicionado… a pesar de que no le conocían, un par de lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la rubia. Ella sabia lo que tenia que hacer, su semilla estelar se materializo sobre su pecho, también comprendía por que ese ataque no había terminado con Sailor Galaxia. Todos los presentes observaban maravillados el hermoso brillo de la semilla estelar de Sailor Moon.

¿crees que con ese patético resplandor podrás vencerme?.- pregunto con sorna, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Serena.. – murmuro Sailor Mars, dudosa de cómo proceder ¿debía dejar que su amiga usara todo su poder aun ha sabiendas de que podría morir y no cambiar nada?.- la mano en su hombro le detuvo de hacer una tontería.

Deberías tener fe en tu princesa.- los ojos negros de Rei se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, Darien tenia razón.

Serena!.- grito la pelinegra.- ¡tengo fe en ti!

Yo también,- grito Mina.-

Y yo…- dijo Seiya con seguridad.

¡Yo también Mama!.- grito Rini, brindando mas fuerza a la rubia. Quien abrió los ojos de serena se abrieron llenos de determinación, tenia que reunir su fuerza. Rei volvió su vista hacia Sailor Galaxia, esa mujer no esperaría a que serena reuniera todo su poder… la pelirroja lanzo una serie interminable de bolas de energía maligna.

Una a una, las Sailors scouts cayeron al suelo, protegiendo a su querida princesa, Rini observo horrorizada como Darien y Rei eran los últimos en desvanecerse, ahora solo quedaban ella, los tree ligths y la pequeña pero misteriosa niña. La pelirrosa paso saliva, ahí venia otra ronda de bolas de energía maligna, observo a los 3 chicos y sonrío de lado.

Es un honor pelear a su lado, pequeña dama.- dijo Taiki

Querrás decir morir.- dijo la niña en un tono bastante irónico.

Van a empezar con platicas profundas?.- pregunto Sailor Healer con burla.

Queremos pelear, no dormir.- y los 4 se lanzaron al ataque, perdiendo sus semillas estelares al cabo de unos minutos. La ultima en proteger a la rubia, fue la pequeña niña que por el impacto rodó a sus pies. Serena abrió los ojos y la semilla estelar en su pecho brillo como nunca antes lo había hecho, Sailor Galaxia dio un paso hacia atrás deslumbrada, esa era la semilla estelar mas hermosa que había visto y seria suya. Se lanzo contra la rubia y tomo la semilla entre sus manos. El brillo desapareció por instantes para después volver con mayor intensidad.

¿qué esta pasando?.- grito horrorizada la Sailor Galaxia, esa energía no buscaba destruirle, pero estaba reptando por su cuerpo, entrando por cada poro de su piel al interior de este, final mente todo el resplandor de la semilla estelar entro al cuerpo de Galaxia. La mujer grito de dolor…¿por qué esa energía tan calida era tan dolorosa? ¿por qué le hacia tanto daño?... se abrazo con fuerza a si misma, quería que terminara…

terminara pronto…

maldita…

te sentías muy sola ¿verdad?.- pregunto en tono dulce, la pelirroja asintió suavemente, ella era la Sailor mas poderosa del universo y aun así… aun así… nadie estaba con ella en los momentos de mas soledad… nadie le dedicaba una calida sonrisa… nadie quería ser su amiga…

todos querían ser tus amigas… - murmuro esa voz con amor.- recuérdalo bien… cada estrella en el firmamento… cada Galaxia, cada sol, cada planeta… todos ellos querían ser tus amigos

¿que?.- pregunto sorprendida Sailor Galaxia

Yo soy tu amiga.-

He sido una tonta.- murmuro Sailor Galaxia y el resplandor que había invadido su cuerpo, salio de el iluminando toda la tierra. Serena sonrío y comenzó a desvanecerse en los brazos de la pelirroja.

¿por qué hiciste esto?¡POR QUE ARRIESGASTE TU VIDA POR MI DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HICE.- grito la Sailor del caos.

Por que los amo.- dijo con seguridad la rubia.

Que…- pregunto anonada.

A veces es necesario arriesgar todo por amor.- murmuro la chica y le sonrío a la pelirroja. Acariciando le mejilla suavemente.-

Pero.-

Shh… vive alegre y feliz…- murmuro la chica y se desvaneció entre los brazos de Sailor Galaxia, la pelirroja comenzó a llorar con fuerza… el resplandor plateado se hizo mas intenso.

Por que los amo…- la voz de serena hizo eco en todo el mundo.

Seiya y el resto de las Sailors despertaron con lagrimas en los ojos, serena había sacrificado su vida por ellos.

¡Serena tonta!.- grito Rei para después dejarse caer sobre el suelo frío.

Chibi chibi.- la pequeña comenzó a llorar con fuerza,

Sailor Galaxia observo a su alrededor, todas las semillas estelares que había robado, se habían materializado en sus antiguos cuerpos. Las Sailors scouts de todo el universo estaban ahí… alrededor…

Seamos amigas.- dijo Sailor Aluminium Siren. Al ofrecer su mano a la pelirroja que continuaba en el suelo. Sailor Galaxia asintió y acepto la mano ante ella. y esbozo una hermosa sonrisa.

Ahora no recorrerás el universo sola.- la pelirroja asintió.

Debemos ir nos ¿verdad?...- se volvió hacia las Sailors del sistema solar.- lamento todo esto…- murmuro totalmente apenada.- Sailor moon siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón.

¿por qué hablas como si serena estuviera muerta?- grito Seiya con lagrimas en los ojos, su corazón sabia la verdad, pero no podía aceptarla.

Lo siento… quisiera decirte que ella regresara, pero por respeto a ella y su sacrificio debes saber que un astro se extingue, este no puede renacer. Tal vez pienses que las guerreras deben renacer hasta la eternidad… pero no es asi, nosotras vivimos tanto como lo hacen nuestros planetas guardianes… mientras que unos se extinguen en el basto universo otras nacen…

¿qué?.- exclamo Rini horrorizada.- entonces… yo voy a desaparecer… mi destino es no existir!.- las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.- ahora que mi madre esta muerta… yo no tengo con quien regresar…-

¡no!... grito plu… sorprendiendo a todos.- no es asi, pequeña dama… tu perteneces a un tiempo paralelo a este…

¿qué?.-

en un tiempo donde existe Tokio de cristal, después de que la tierra se congelara por ese extraño fenómeno…

¿cómo?

En esta línea de tiempo, la tierra nunca se congelo.- murmuro desviando la mirada.-

Pero…- Rini se negaba a creer.- ¡deja de decir esas cosas! ¡serena tonta es mi mama!.- grito al borde de la histeria.

Shhh.- Rei abrazo a Rini, aun derramando lagrimas.

Lo lamento.- murmuro Sailor Galaxia por 3ra ocasión. Y una pequeña semilla estelar se materializo en su mano.- esto es lo único que puedo hacer para aliviar tu dolor.- le entrego una pequeña semilla, color blanco.

Rini la tomo entre sus brazos, esa semilla era calida.-¿qué es?

Es una semilla… de una flor llamada "la flor de la luna".-

La flor de la luna.

Si.- murmuro Sailor Galaxia.- solo con amor muestra su verdadero resplandor.-

cómo mama.- murmuro la niña abrazando la peculiar semilla.

Las Sailors scouts del sistema solar observaron a todas las Sailors del universo abandonar la tierra, era como una noche de cometas, que al llegar al cielo se transformaban en estrellas brillantes. Después de eso, Rini y plu habian vuelto a Tokio de cristal. Ellos habían encontrado a su princesa, que todo ese tiempo había estado en el pequeño jarrón de chibi chibi… y pues chibi chibi… nadie nunca supo quien era ella. un día simplemente desapareció.

Rini observaba a la pequeña planta, maravillada, muy pronto el botón se trasformaría en una hermosa flor, su madre la neoreina Serenity le observo con amor. Al principio su preciosa hija le había rechazado… era confuso… le había visto morir, pero no. Sintió pena por su otro yo. Ella había sufrido lo innombrable, ese ser nunca llego a su época. Y si lo hizo murió congelado en ese extraño fenómeno.

pequeña dama.- llamo a su hija, después de mucho tiempo de meditación.

Madre, mira…- la niña tomo la maceta entre sus manos.- cada día esta mas grande y mas hermosa.- Serenity sonrío calidamente.

Lo veo.- sonrío tiernamente.- sabes, he encontrado un lugar hermoso para tu flor.

Yo… no se…- la pelirrosa estrecho la maceta entre sus brazos.- y si se siente sola.

No lo hará,

Pero…

Le visitaras diario… además, ya esta muy grande pronto ella misma se saldrá de la maceta en busca de un lugar mas apropiado.- Una gota recorrió la frente de la pelirrosa, su madre parecía decirlo enserio, no cabía duda de que "la serena tonta" siempre estaria en el interior de su madre, era como si no hubiera muerto, pero eso no le salvaba de sentirse triste.

Esta bien.- murmuro la chica. Y siguió a su madre por el palacio, a ellas se unieron las Sailors scouts del sistema solar interno y pronto las del externo, sabían muy bien que "su princesa" estaba viva, pero aun recordaban que la de la otra dimensión, les había salvado y les amaba a todas ellas. La reina serenita se detuvo en medio de un gran jardín, rodeada de cientos de lirios, Rini avanzo maravillada, ese lugar era hermoso rodeado de columnas.

Deberías verlo en las noches de luna llena.- sonrío Serenity.-

Con cuidado la pelirrosa traspaso a su querida flor en botón, a la suave tierra, con un poco de ayuda de lita. Todas las Sailors sonrieron, sin duda ese era el lugar mas apropiado.

Te amo.- murmuro Rini y deposito un calido beso, todas las Sailors le imitaron, cada una depositando un calido beso en el pequeño botón. La ultima en acercarse fue Rei.-

un astro que se extingue, no puede renacer.- repitio , pero tu mi querida amiga, estarás brillando siempre en mi corazón.- deposito un ultimo beso en el botón. Un halo de luz se descendió desde la luna plateada que brillaba en el cielo. Y el pequeño botón floreció. Y se elevo por este lentamente, Rini intento detenerlo, pero su madre le abrazo suavemente.

Esta bien, has hecho un gran trabajo.- Rini comenzó a llorar en sus brazos.

Gracias.- se escucho una suave voz, y el corazón de todas las presentes se lleno de alegría… Rini había mantenido la fe… y había logrado un milagro.

Te amo.- hablo suavemente aquella dulce voz, despertando al pelinegro ¿en que momento se había dormido?. Tallo sus ojos y masajeo su cuello, definitivamente las bancas de parque no eran tan cómodas. Los zafiros se abrieron llenos de sorpresa al ver aquel alo de luz bajar de la luna y con el una hermosa flor. El pelinegro avanzo con paso tembloroso y lagrimas en los ojos. Tomo lentamente la flor entre sus dedos, la calidez le recorrió de inmediato. Llevo sus labios a los blancos y suaves pétalos.

Yo también te amo.- y le beso suavemente. El cabello rubio se meció con el viento. El pelinegro abrazo a la chica con suavidad, el brillo de la luna se intensifico, iluminando Tokio por unos segundos.

-un astro que se extingue, no puede renacer. Eso dijo ella,- repitió las palabras de Galaxia.- pero creo que ella no te conoce bien ¿verdad serena tonta?.- pregunto Rei observando fijamente el cielo brillante, un par de lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, al final todo había tomado su lugar, la pelinegra inclino su rostro hacia la recién llegada.- y tu eres prueba viviente, ¿verdad Sailor cosmos? o debo decir chibi chibi.- Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosas salio de la oscuridad.

- acabamos de presenciar el nacimiento de una nueva estrella.-

Fin.

¿qué les pareció? Jeje, creo que esta fue la mejor forma de terminarla… espero que les haya gustado. En verdad Lamento la tardanza, jeje pero bueno se atravesaron las fiestas y que se le va ha hacer, aunque creo que me emocione con la comida…


End file.
